Embrace the Magic
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: Summer Brenson just moved to Ipswich and is now attending Spenser where she meets none other than the Sons of Ipswich. But once she begins to fall for one, she realizes that she may be a pawn in a plan of revenge. Magic has its consequences. PoguexOc
1. Welcome Home

_**A/N:**Hi guys, so I'm going to try this Covenant story that I have had in my mind for a little while now. For pics of the Oc characters and other important things in this story check out my profile for that (it took me all night to get those things up, even if you don't care, please still look at it, all night guy :P) Okay, let's get started._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the Oc's mentioned in this story, everything else, not mine._

_~*~*~*~_

**Embrace The Magic: By Barbie Gone Wild**

**_Chapter1: Welcome Home_**

I glanced out the foggy window of the passengers seat of my mother's car as we passed by a town, of what appeared to be nothing but trees, and bland white houses. _Just perfect_.

Why we were moving to this god forsaken town of, Ipswich was beyond me. I used to live a perfect life back in California where I happily lived my seventeen years of life perfectly in the city of sun, and now look at where I was, nowhere.

My mom had all of a sudden sprang this big moving news on me after a yoga lesson one day. To say I was pisses would be the understatement of the century, but did I have any choice in the situation, hell no or else I wouldn't even be in this car right now, driving to hells-ville.

I had been avoiding any form of communication with my mother for the past two days, the only reason I was even sitting in the front was because our clothes, and delicate furniture was occupying all space in the back, if there was even the tiniest bit of room, I'd be back there.

"Oh come on honey, you can't stay mad at me forever ." I rolled my eyes but didn't look at her, she didn't deserve it.

"_It's working so far._" It was hardly a mutter but I know she heard me.

The worst part about this whole thing was the moving, it was the fact that she was dumping me off at some..... boarding school located in the middle of nowhere in this town. Uniforms, and dorm buddies weren't exactly my thing.

"Look, Summer. I know this moving thing is hard on you, It's hard on me to but I choose to accept it, and you'd better start to cause like it or not, we have to do this. Now can you at least try and make this work?" I huffed before turning my head and for the first time during this whole, long trip looking into my mom's pleading blue eyes. I rolled my chocolate brown ones and turned away.

"Fine, whatever." I didn't even notice that fact that as soon as I said that, we were pulling into the driveway of this two-story yellow house that I would soon have to refer to as, 'home'. We stopped and my mom excitedly stepped from the car and looked to the fairly nice house before us. As I finally realized we had stopped, I glanced out the window and what caught my eye the most was the beautiful white porch, and the swing set connected to the roof of it.

"Come on honey, take a look at our new home." I grabbed my purse from the floor and stepped from the car as well standing behind the door as I glanced over the house.

"This isn't home. Home is our old house back in California where all my friends are, and also my entire life!" Mom huffed as she headed to the trunk.

"Summer, you promised. Now come and help me get our clothes and thing inside before the movers come and take everything else in. I nodded in agreement as I slung my purse strap of my shoulder and headed to the backseat and pulled out a box that contained some of my clothes.

Walking in through the front door I glanced over the house and took in everything I saw. The house was nice, smaller than the one we had back home but it was fair. The bare living room which was down the hallway I was currently standing in, a few feet away was the kitchen, and then a glass sliding door lead to the patio out back. It wasn't half bad.

I carried my things up the long staircase to the right of the hall as I arrived at a long corridor with three doors on each side. I moved to the first room on the right which was bare as well, it was decorated in a light pink wallpaper with a yellow flower design, and gray carpeting. I didn't get to attached to it seeing as how I would be gone in three days to that boarding school.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I simply nodded before dropping the box on the floor and leaving my mom to go back outside and stand on the porch.

I folded my arms across my chest as I suddenly caught a whiff of the fall air looming though the area. As I looked around I suddenly noticed a boy, about my age walk outside of the house next door. His sandy blonde hair covering his eyes as he made his way down the driveway and to his mailbox.

As he fiddled through the contents he glanced up and looked to me. He gave me a slight smile and a wave, I gave him the same and watched as he walked back up the driveway and back into his house.

Ten minutes later the moving trucks arrived and my mom decided that we should go and check out the boarding school so we wouldn't be in the way as they moved everything into the house. Of course I refused but once again I had no choice so I grabbed my purse from upstairs and got back in the car as we drove off.

~*~*~*~

I reluctantly closed the door to my mom BMW as we stood in front of the large building known as Spenser Academy, doesn't that name just scream fun at you. We walked through the front doors of the building and looked around at all the other kids here, I guess they were checking out the school as well, most I believe were regular students seeing as how they seemed to know they're way around quite well.

In front of us was a small red table which was obviously a regsitration table seeing the massive stack of papers located on each side. Of course I tried to quietly sneak away but mom wouldn't allow it and pulled me over towards the table anyways.

"Hello, my name is Mandy Brenson, and this is my daughter, Summer. She'll be enrolling in this academy starting Monday." The brunette girl, about a year older than me looked from my mother, to me through her wire frame glasses and smiled.

"Well hello, my name is Courtney Falcon. If you have already done the proper paper work, I can find Summer's room number and give her here key." Mom had all the paper work filled out back in California a few days before she had even told me about the move so everything was set.

"Okay.... your room number is 631, and your roommate's name is..... Remelia Everheart. Here's your key, I think she's here as well, I don't know if she'll be in the room or not." I smiled and thanked Courtney even though it was phony I didn't wanna be rude.

My mom and I walked away from the table and stood in the middle of the hall making sure not to get in the way of the people who were walking in. Mom tucked her blonde hair into a ponytail before handing me all the paperwork.

"Okay, I'm going to go find the Dean's office and get to know him, and you can go and check out your room, we'll meet up here in about two hours to head back home, kay?" I nodded and she kissed me on the forehead, god was she crazy! She then walked away.

~*~*~*~

I looked to the map of the dorm building trying to find my way to my room as I stepped up a staircase, my wedges making a loud noise on the wooden steps as I made my way up. Finally I made it to right floor and headed down the long corridor to my left.

I past a countless amount of doors before finally arriving at room 631. I could hear movement inside so my roommate was obviously inside, I just prayed that we got along or else this would be a very bad year.

I decided to try my luck and jiggled the doorknob which wasn't locked and slowly opened. Inside I could see a girl, she was about my age, all I could really see was her long, curly red hair dangling around as she hung up a Paramore poster on what I'm guessing was her side of the room.

From what I could see she was wearing a somewhat cut-up top that stopped around her mid-section, a pair of black low-rise jeans, and a pair of black boots. I didn't think we fit in the same area from my pink tank top, yellow plaid mini skirt, and yellow wedges.

"Um, hello." She then turned around and removed the pin from her mouth. She smirked as she turned around and hopped off her bed.

"So, your Summer huh? Well I could have guessed you'd be a prep by your name." I smiled.

"And, your Remelia?" A rocker name, for a rocker chic I guess, and I wasn't a prep, I just happen to love plaid.

"No, my name is Remedy. Remelia is the name used by the bastards that raised me." Wow, my mom may annoy me sometimes but I'd never say anything like that about her, this girl must have had it rough, but not to rough considering that this was a very expensive school, she must have been one of those rebel rich girls.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Remedy." She nodded before stepped closer to me and looked me over. After a few minutes of silence she finally looked back to my face.

"I guess your cool, your not a cheerleader though are you?" I nodded.

"Ew, no. I hate cheerleaders." Remedy smiled as she held up her hand in a pound form.

"Okay, now I know we'll get along." I smiled as we pounded fist and started a random conversation about different things in our lives.

~*~*~*~

After hanging out in our room for almost and hour, I had to say goodbye to Remedy so I could do a little more scanning of the school before I got back to my mother.

As I headed down the staircase I was suddenly knocked down by a large object, it was a person but it felt like getting hit by a brick wall. With a _thud_ I fell to the wooden floor.

"Ow! Could you watch where your going!" I snipped as I looked up to my attacker. He was a rather built guy, extremely cute with long brown hair, but I wasn't to happy with him right now so his cuteness kinda blended.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He extended a hand and I reluctantly took it and he effortlessly pulled me back to my feet. I brushed off my clothes and looked up to him, he was a couple feet taller than me, enough to sort of tower.

"I'm Pogue, Pogue Parry." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Summer Brenson." He smirked back before looking to his watch.

"Oh, shit! I'm late. Hey I gotta go, but I guess I'll see you at the party at Nicky's tonight, later!" He began to run off but I was so confused. I quickly turned in the direction he was running off in.

"Wait, what's Nicky's?!" He didn't answer, but turned down the corridor and left from sight. I then turned around as I heard the sound of a door opening, I smiled as Remedy walked up beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Who ya talkin you?" I looked after Pogue one last time before shrugging.

"No one now, hey do you know who Nicky is?" Remedy laughed.

"Nicky's is a bar. It's right down the block from here, there's a big party there tonight, we have it every year before classes start. Your coming right?" I nodded.

"Apparently so."


	2. Night at Nicky's

_**A/N:**Hi guys, so I'm going to try this Covenant story that I have had in my mind for a little while now. For pics of the Oc characters and other important things in this story check out my profile for that (it took me all night to get those things up, even if you don't care, please still look at it, all night guy :P) Okay, let's get started._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the Oc's mentioned in this story, everything else, not mine._

_~*~*~*~_

**Embrace The Magic: By Barbie Gone Wild**

**_Chapter1: Night at Nicky's_**

Once I split with Remedy, I went back downstairs into the main hall to meet back up with Mandy (I refused to call her mom anymore), from the looks of it she was still beaming with excitment, I was happy too, but I wasn't that happy.

"So, how was it?! Did you see your room?! Did you meet your new roommate?!" God would somebody please give this woman a pill! I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she's really cool, and the room... well it'll need a bit of remodeling." Next thing I knew, Mandy was pulling me into a squishing hug to the point were I could barley breath. I patted her back to intital for her to let me go, but she still clung on. "Mom!" She quickly released me and smiled.

"Alright, the movers should be done by now, lets go home." I nodded as she wrapped her arm around me and we headed for the front doors. I took one final glance around the large hall before turning back around and following her out.

~*~*~*~

Back home the movers were nearly done. After I had gone upstairs to check out the room I would be staying in for the next two days, I walked back outside onto the porch and sat down on the swing to think. There was a nice breeze outside, not enough to chill, but just enough to make you close your eyes and relax.

"What's up!" I screamed and quickly jumped from the swing. As I turned around I saw the boy from next door propped up against the porch railing. He stayed on the other side of the yard, what the hell was he doing on this side, trying to give me a heart attack?!

"What the hell are you doing?!" I sniped to him while holding my racing chest. He chuckled before hopping over the rail and sitting down on the swing.

"Sorry, I didn't think you scared so easily."

"Oh yeah, strange guys just pop up behind me everyday. Who are you anyways?" He gave me a soft smile.

"Saddler. You?" I finally let go of my chest and placed my hands on my hips.

"Summer." He then began to laugh, what the hell was so funny about my name?! "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Its just, how do you plan on making it around here with a name like... _Summer_." I gasped. He had to nerve to critize my name, it seemed like my name was the closest thing to normal in this freaky town.

"Oh yeah, and _Saddler_, is so much better." I walked back over and sat down as Saddler looked out over the neighborhood.

"So, you enrolling at Spenser?" I nodded.

"Yeah, my mom says its the best school around, so..." I looked out as well before turning to notice that Saddler was looking over my attire.

"Yeah, you'll fit right in with the blondes." Once again, gasp. Why did everyone think I was a prep, I'm just as rocker as the rest of them! Well maybe not as, but damn close.

"No, actually I'll be hanging out with the rocker scene, my roommates making sure of that." Saddler nodded.

"Oh, so who's your roommate?" God, did this dude need to know my whole life's story? But I answered anyways.

"Her names Remelia, everyone calls her--"

"Remedy." He finished. I quickly looked back to him.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, who dosen't know Remedy.... I'm surprised they even put you in the same building as her, you two don't exactly seem to be in the same social scene." I smirked to him before he suddenly hopped off the swing, causing the rocking to resume before slowing down.

"Well, I gotta split. My parents want me to get my things packed so I'll be ready Monday. Later chic!" Chic, did I look like a, chic to him?! I he gave me a nod as he crossed the yard and walked into his house. I just smiled before getting up from and doing the same.

~*~*~*~

I slowly crept downstairs later that night. It was almost eleven and I had to get to Nicky's before it got too late. As I tried to sneak my boots weren't exactly making that possible seeing as how every step creaked beneath my heels.

Once I was finally on the ground floor I crept closer to the kitchen to get Mandy's car keys off the hook. She was asleep on the couch in front of the big screen so I had to be extra quiet. As I walked over to the key ring I quietly cursed as I realized, they weren't even there!

I quickly whirled around as I suddenly heard jingling and I saw Mandy's hand raised up twirling the keys around on her finger. She slowly sat up and looked to me with a smirk, which I returned with a sweet smile.

"Looking for these?" I slowly walked over with my best smile still on.

"Mom, can I please borrow the car tonight? I'm going to this party, and all the other kids from school will be there, I promise nothing I wouldn't do here-"

"Have fun at Nicky's honey. Be back by three." I smiled as she tossed the keys to me. How'd she know it was at Nicky's? I guess the party was being buzzed about all over school and she must have overheard a conversation when we split up.

"Thank you! I'll be back by three, promise!" I waved one last time to her before walking out the front door and walking down the driveway, and hopping into Mandy's BMW. As I bent down to put the key in the ignition, I screamed and jumped up to see Saddler hopping the passengers side, did this guy have any manners?!

"What the hell are you, a cat!" He smirked before closing the door.

"Questions later, let's get moving." I rolled my eyes as I put the car in reverse and rolled from the driveway. Saddler turned the radio to some rock station and tuned the volume all the way up so he couldn't hear me rant, he was annoying.

I gave him a glare which he only returned with a smirk as I hauled off down the road.

~*~*~*~

Remedy was right, Nicky's was only like, ten minutes away from Spenser, that was a big plus to the school. I pulled the BMW into a tight parking space between a Honda, and a Expedition, lucky for me Saddler was on the side with the Expedition.

He lead me around back into a dingy alley before we finally arrived at the door that lead into the bar. I could hear the loud rock music bomming from inside the club, if I wasn't already deaf from it in the car, I would be as soon as I walked back out of here.

Once I stepped foot inside the bar I was instantly hit by the red and blue stroke lights fluttering around the room. The lightining was dark inside so that was really the brightest lights in the whole bar. This place as like an old western bar. There were pool tables, a jukebox, and that old wooden bar to the side.

"Hump, hello beautiful. Later Summer!" I rolled my eyes as I watched Saddler get pulled away instantly by the little blonde number in clothes it looked like she couldn't fit into when she was in the third grade. Tramp.

I headed over to the bar and sat down on one of the little wooden stools. The bartender finished cleaning out a glass before walking over to me.

"What'll it be?" Hump, usually I would have to pull out my fake i.d. about now but he didn't even ask so I kept it safely tucked away in my skirt pocket.

"I'll have a Sex on the beach, sugar around the rim please." He nodded and picked up a glass as he began to make my drink.

"Well its about time you got here!" I glanced behind me to see Remedy standing there with the straw from her margarita in her mouth taking sips. She was still dressed in her rocker style of a black cut up tank top, a green plaid skirt, and a pair of wedge boots. I smiled as we high fived and looked at all the other people in the club.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any of my clothes from all the boxes."

"Well you look hot so moving on, which boy do you want?" Wow, was it really that easy for her? I looked out to all the guys in the bar, most of them were extremely good looking. From the jocks playing pool, to even a few of the goths propped up against the wall near the bathrooms, these guys were hot.

"Um....." I trailed off as I took a second to take sip of my drink the bartender finally finished. Remedy rolled her eyes and laughed before tugging my hand and pulling me out onto the floor where we did a little girl on girl dancing.

As I moved my hips and everything else in that region close on Remedy I noticed that we were catching a lot of attention from most of the guys in the club, and even a few girls. I smirked before taking another sip of my drink and continuing my dance.

As Remedy and I continued our dance, I looked towards the door and noticed a group of four boys walk into the bar. As I squinted my eyes and looked closer, I realized that one of the boys was the guy from earlier who knocked me down, Pogue I think he said his name was.

"They're the Sons of Ipswich." I looked over to Remedy who must have caught me having my attention on the guys.

"The whos of what?" She giggled.

"The Sons of Ipswich. They're the cutest, most popular guys at Spenser. They pretty much rule the school. You wanna meet them?" I shook my head in protest but Remedy insisted, and in Remedy's version that means she took my hand and pulled me over to the bar where the boys were currently standing looking down on everyone else in the bar.

"Hi guys!" Remedy said rather perky as she continued to sip on her drink. The boys looked to us and smiled.

"What's up Remedy?" Said the blonde of the four.

"Who's your friend?" Followed the boy in front, he was obviously the leader of the group.

"Guys this is my new friend, Summer. Summer this is Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler." I waved to all of the guys and they each just smiled, except Pogue who's was more of just a suttle look.

"Your new right?" Tyler asked, I only nodded, I couldn't find the words to speak right now. It was like my words were caught in my throat.

"Oh, you had so much more to say in the hallway earlier." Pogue then stated before taking a sip of his beer. I looked down to the floor before I began to tug on my pendant. It was a given to me by my father a long time ago, before he died. It was like my protection seal.

"Nice necklace." Caleb then said noticing my nervous habit. I looked back up and smiled.

"Thanks, my dad gave it to me." He nodded as suddenly the song changed, still rock but it was nice. I liked it.

"So, Remedy. You wanna dance?" Remedy pondered it over for a moment before smiling.

"If you can keep up." Reid smirked as Remedy took his hand and guided him onto the dance floor. Caleb was then swooped up by this blonde girl, Tyler by a bruenette, and guess what two that left?

"You gonna stand there all night, or you wanna dance?" That wasn't the exact way I wanted him to ask me, but whatever. I wanted to dance. He took my hand and lead me out to the floor where he twirled me around so my back was up against his well toned chest.

Our dance was a slow grind, it seemed like everything, and everyone else in the bar just melted away. The only things left were the sound of the music, and Pogue and I. I looked back up into his beautiful hazel eyes, but as I looked into them, something felt different. There was something deeper behind those eyes.

Before I knew it the song, and the night was over. I walked outside right next to Remedy laughing. We parted and she headed the other way towards her car, and I reached into my purse to get keys out. As I glanced over I noticed Pogue, and the others get into a large black Hummer. As he began to get in he looked up and glanced at me, I smiled and he did the same as he got in and they hauled off. I'm guessing Reid was driving.

As I finally reached my car I pulled my keys from my purse, and looked up to see Saddler propped up against the passenger side with his right foot resting up on the door. He gave me a smirk and I stuck out my tongue as I unlocked the doors and we both got in.

"Bout time, I thought it would be Monday before you got back." I gave him a snarl as I started the car.

"Next time, you walk." He chuckled before turning up the radio and I pulled out.


	3. Welcome to Spenser

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the OC's mentioned in this story, everything else, not mine._

_**A/N:**Hi everyone! I wanted to make one change, Summer is 17 (got my characters mixed up from another story, sorry), oh and thanks to a little help from a friend, and a stupid mistake from me, I accidentally named them the 'brothers of Ipswich' when it should be the 'sons of Ipswich, my bad. So all these changes are taking affect in this chapter. BYE! I don't know why I wrote nineteen down on the first chapter. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and if your wondering why my updates are so quick, usually once I start a story I just have random burst of inspiration and just keep on writing. Don't worry, it'll slow down later into the story ;) Just kidding(maybe) but anyways, thanks for the reviews and ENJOY!_

_**P.S: MAJOR PROBLEM! I accidently tried to change my chapter 1, and did it to chapter 2, so now I have to re-write the whol 2nd chapter. So I'm gonna have to do that before I post another chapter and people might get confused! Alright so if you've read the first 2 chapters already then you should be up to speed, if your a new reader then I'm soooo sorry and I'm gonna fix that before today is over kay :)**_

_~*~*~*~_

**~*Embrace The Magic: By Barbie Gone Wild*~**

_**Chapter 3: Welcome to Spenser**_

I groaned as I pulled my suitcase down the huge staircase. It was two days later, time seemed to just fly by and now it was time for me to move into my dorm at Spenser's classes were starting tomorrow and I everyone had to get there a day early to get settled in. As soon as I stepped onto the ground floor I was nearly blinded by the light from Mandy's camera.

"Aw, my baby is leaving! I guess your all grown up now." I was then pulled into a squishing hug. She could nearly squash me to death, but she couldn't help me get my suitcase downstairs!

"Yeah... okay.... mom I gotta go." She finally sniffled a bit a released me. I once again grabbed my many bags and headed for the door, finally she grabbed one and followed.

As I stepped out of the house, I looked across the yard to see Saddler slide across the hood of his car and open the door to get in. Not so fast.

"Hey, aren't you gonna help!" He was my ride to Spenser, I didn't have a car of my own, yet. So I was stuck carpooling with him in the Mercedes his parents had given him as a 'going away' present. He groaned before walking over and taking one of my bags.

"God, you need all this crap and we have to wear uniforms?" I smirked.

"Not on the weekends, and your never supposed to pack light." He rolled his eyes as we all carried the bags over to his car and put(threw) them in the trunk. Once everything was safely tucked away Saddler closed the trunk and headed back to the drivers seat. I sighed and looked around the street before turning back to Mandy who was, of course tearing up. Then again, so was I, just a little.

"I'm gonna miss you, sweetie." She pulled me into another hug, thankfully not squishing me.

"I'm gonna miss you too mom. But I'm only an hour away if you need me." She giggled as she for the last time let me go. I waved to her from the passengers seat as Saddler pulled from the driveway and drove off down the street.

~*~*~*~

I groaned as I pushed open the door to my room and walked inside. Remedy wasn't in right now, but she'd made it like home to her with all of the posters and, extra furniture. I smiled as I took my things and threw them on the bland bed to the right left side of the room. I had my work cut out for me with redecorating my side, it was like a prison cell, only uglier.

An hour later I was nearly finished. New bed sheets, posters and pictures of my own, and my favorite fuzzy blue chair that I had grown attached to. This place was now officially home. The door opened and in walked Remedy shaking to the rock music playing on her Ipod, she took the plugs from her ears and looked to me.

"Summer, your here!" To my surprise she pulled me into a hug, usually she would give me a high five, or a pound but I guess she'd grown fond enough to hug me.

"Yup, all moved in and ready to rock." She smiled as she grabbed my hand and lead me down the hall to another room, room 635. She did this weird knock and quickly the door opened revealing a rather pale girl with curly blonde hair.

"What's up, Rem?" She asked as she opended the door, I guess that little knock let her know who it was.

"Hey, I wanted you to meet my friend, and new roommate, Summer. Summer, this is my fabulous friend, Harmony." The girl looked me over, just like Remedy did when she first meet me. It's a good thing I was dressed more rocker today with low rise jeans, and a white tank top.

"What's up, I'm Harmony. You guys seen Harley around, that asshole has my phone?" Remedy nodded, who the heck was Harley?

"Who's Harley?" I asked deciding to think out loud.

"Harley my twin brother. He's probably lurking around here somewhere, and I'm totally bored so let's go see if we can find him. The idiots probably in the dinning hall." Harmony grabbed her key from a desk by the door and walked with Remedy and I out of the room and down the hall.

We arrived in the main hall and took a long hall that lead to what appeared to be the dinning hall. Harmony looked around a bit, passed all of the other people moving around in the room before she smiled and walked over to a table where a boy was sitting by himself. He had blonde hair just like Harmony, and they actually looked very much alike, I'm pretty sure he was Harley.

"Give me my phone loser." Harmony said not wasting anytime as she placed her hands on her hips. The boy looked over to her, his eyes emotionless.

"Nice to see you too sis.... who's that?" He asked looking to me. I just stood silent, he kinda scared me a bit. He was also one of those mysterious type guys.

"She's none of your business, where's my phone?!" He rolled his eyes before getting up and walking past her and moving straight to me.

"You are?" I stuttered a bit, my words were somewhat caught in my throat.

"I-...I-.... Summer." I finally muttered. His face was still expression-less. He just looked me over, god why does everyone keep doing that?!

"Okay, you met her, now give me my damn phone!" Harley rolled his eyes before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a tiny blue phone and throwing it back to Harmony. She quickly caught it and rolled her eyes before pushing past him. "Come on guys, lets go find something better to do." Remedy waved to Harley before turning around and walking away.

I just stood there, looking at him, it felt like I couldn't move for some reason. He then surprised me as he smirked, but before I could do anything Remedy came and took my arm pulling me away. I could see Harley still smirking as he sat back down to his coffee, while I was pulled away down the hall.

~*~*~*~

Remedy, and Harmony sat on my bed as I stood in front of the mirror looking, and not very pleased with the uniform I was being forced to wear for the rest of the year. A white button down blouse, a plaid skirt, and black shoes, what was this, a Britney Spears video?

"Ugh, this is horrible!" Remedy shrugged as she looked over my attire.

"Ah, you get used to it. At least yo don't have to worry about one chic wearing the same outfit as you."

"Yeah, cause every girl will be wearing the same thing." Harmony added. I looked to both girls with a snarl before turning back to the mirror, this was just wrong.

Once dress-up time was over, and I had changed back into my regular clothes, I had to split from Remedy and Harmony to go get my schedule for my classes. I left the room and headed down the hall towards the central office.

As I walked through the front doors there weren't many people inside, it was just a few kids who looked like future jail-bait, and the honors geeks. I up to the front desk to be greeted by no other than Courtney. God this girl just screamed, school spirit.

"Hey, Summer right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here to get my class schedule for tomorrow." Courtney nodded as she got up from the desk and headed over to a room labeled, Files room.

As I waited for her to return I looked around at all of the other kids in the room, none seemed like the type I would talk to, if they weren't dressed from head to toe in Gothic apparel, they were already wearing cheesy sweater vest and khakis, Yuck.

As I began to turn around the doors opened and in walked, Caleb Danvers. I remembered him from Nicky's two nights ago, one of the Sons of Ipswich. All the chatter in the room sort of dulled as he walked over beside me to the front desk. He didn't even seem to notice I was there, so I pretended to do the same.

"Hey, your Summer, right?" He suddenly said causing my head to quickly turn to him. His brown eyes staring into mine, they was just like Pogue's, something was different.

"Yeah, and your, Caleb." He smirked and nodded as Courtney finally returned and handed me my schedule, she missed my whole hand and nearly shoved it into my eyes as her eyes darted to Caleb, I guess these guys were more popular than I thought.

"What do you need Caleb?" She asked as I snatched my schedule from her hands. Caleb gave her one of his sweet smiles.

"Hey Courtney, I was looking for the dean, is he in?" Courtney sadly shook her head.

"Nope, he left a little earlier, something about a meeting." Caleb nodded and smiled to Courtney one last time before turning around to leave. He then stopped a few inches from the door and looked to me.

"You coming?" I for the second time today couldn't speak. Why did he care what I was going to do, he was the leader of the school's hottest group, why did I matter?

"Um, yeah." He held the door as I smiled and walked out. School hadn't even started yet and I was in with the Sons of Ipswich, man, I wasn't even this cool at my last school. This might not be so bad.


	4. Swim Class Hero

_**A/N:**Hi guys, so I'm going to try this Covenant story that I have had in my mind for a little while now. For pics of the Oc characters and other important things in this story check out my profile for that (it took me all night to get those things up, even if you don't care, please still look at it, all night guy :P) Okay, let's get started._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the Oc's mentioned in this story, everything else, not mine._

_~*~*~*~_

**~*****Embrace The Magic: By Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter4: _****_Swim Class Hero_**

I sat with my legs crossed in the third row of my first hour class. It was a history class with a guy named, Prof. Roland. I began fiddling with my hair as he talked over something that I wasn't really paying attention to, I think it was something about the twenty-seven amendments or something.

"Ms. Brenson!" My head instantly jumped up as he called my named. Most eyes in the class turned to me, thankfully two of them belonged to Remedy who was sitting right next to me, at least there was one person here I could not worry about completely embarrassing myself in front of. "Since you look _so _interested in the lesson, would you be so kind as to tell me what the first ten amendments in the bill of rights are also known as?"

I stood silent for a minute as all eyes in the class were on me. I knew the answer to the question, it was simple sophomore year stuff, but I was a little nervous about answering in front of everyone, especially when four of the eyes watching me belonged to Caleb, and Pogue who were sitting a row above me to the right.

"Um.... they're referred to also as the bill of rights." Mr. Roland gave me a skeptical look before nodding and beginning to write something on the blackboard.

"That is correct. Thank you." I smiled and nodded before rolling my eyes and turning to my former position.

"Way to go, Einstein." Remedy teased. I giggled and nudged her elbow. As I began to turn back to the front, I had a suddenly feeling to glance back to see Pouge's eyes still directed on me, those dark, mysterious eyes. There was just, something about him.

~*~*~*~

Next class was apparently a swimming class. I wasn't the best swimmer, but the boys all had on this little tight shorts that hided... pretty much nothing, so I guess I could deal with it. Although the navy blue one-piece swimsuit I had to wear, hideous.

As I slowly lept from the side and into the water, I floated back to the top before slowly stroking forward to make my way across the pool, it was the girls swimming time at the moment, so all of the boys were either standing by the walls watching, or in the locker rooms changing.

As I splashed, slowly, through the water I glanced up through my foggy goggles to see all four 'SOI's' walk into the pool room. All wearing those little shorts, and all with amazing bodies. As I gawked to them I suddenly lost track of where I was going, and I slammed head first into the side of the pool, I blinked around confused fora few seconds, before my eyes fell shut and I began floating down to the bottom of the pool.

~*~*~*~

I quickly began coughing up a load of water, as I felt something pumping my chest, and I could have sworn I felt someones lips touching mine for a second. As I finally stopped coughing, and choking. I opened my eyes to see most of the class standing over me. But the main ones that surrounded me were Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler.

"You okay?" Caleb asked as I looked around the room blankly.

"Yeah, you hit the wall pretty hard." Reid added as Caleb helped me back to my feet, and everyone gave else went back to what they were doing, god was I not important at all?!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I said looking to all the boys.

"Don't thank us, thank your lifeguard over here." Caleb patted Pogue on the shoulder who only tried to keep that serious face, but I could see the smile forming across his lips. I smiled to him as well as the other three boys walked off.

"Um, thanks Pouge. That was really sweet of you." He folded his arms and looked around in that 'I don't care' attitude, I totally saw right through him.

"Yeah well, I just didn't want you to die while I was standing right here, okay?" I smiled sweetly before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. This time the smirk escaped from his lips, but only for a second.

"Well whatever the reason, thanks." I waved to him as I walked off. I could feel his eyes following me all the way until I walked back into the ladies, locker room.

~*~*~*~

It was halfway through the day and currently my time for lunch. Remedy, Harmony, and I sat at a rather crowded table in the lunch room as the whole room was filled with buzz about first classes. I was twirling the straw around in my Coke, while Remedy and Harmony talked about their classes. I was still thinking about Pogue saving me in swim class today. I was then pulled from my thoughts by Harmony shaking me.

"Hey, space chic. You've not the next three classes to daydream. What's up?" Both girl's eyes turned to me and I just stared to them blankly.

"Oh its nothing, just something that happened second hour." Remedy put her face in her palms and moved closer to me.

"Wow, I'm just dying to know the rest after that juicy snip. Come on, what happened?!" I blushed as I looked away, thankfully none of the Sons were on my lunch so I didn't have to worry about any of them hearing anything. As I began to answer, I glanced over and noticed Harley, he was sitting on the floor in the hallway, leaning up against the wall with his legs stretched out, reading a book.

"Hey Harmony, what's with your brother? Why is he always alone?" Harmony shrugged.

"Don't ask me. He has a few friends, but for some reason the dork likes sitting by himself. He's on that whole, loner guy trip. Whatever." I just nodded at all the information as I continued to stare over at him, he suddenly looked up from the book, and over to me. I smiled and waved, but he only gave me a little nod before turning back to his book, there was something about him as well, but what?

~*~*~*~

Classes were over for the day, and I had returned to my room to get into something a little more, less catholic school girl, and back into my comfy jeans, and a orange tie-dye tank top. Remedy then burst into the room already changed into a black mini skirt, a pair of black and white high tops, and a white spaghetti strap top, it looked a lot like mine.... wait it was mine!

"Hey, what are you just sitting around for. We're going to Nicky's!" She said more of telling me, than an invitation. I had tons of homework to do, but I just I would just have to get to it later as she then yanked me from the room.

Harmony drove as we pulled into Nicky's and already, plenty of kids from Spenser were already inside, playing pool, or dancing and drinking. God, it didn't take much for you to get a drink underage, in this club.

"Hi! We'll have, three margaritas with the lime. Thanks sugar." Remedy said to the bartender as she twirled around and looked at all the other students here, probably the guys. "Oh, I see man-candy! Let me know when my drink gets finished, hello gorgeous!" She said as she strolled over to this surfer looking guy.

As I glanced to the side I saw, guess who? The Sons of Ipswich over by the pool table. Pogue was playing a game with Reid, and it looked like Reid was losing which surprised me seeing as I heard he was a master at pool. A few seconds later I heard Reid groan as he handed Pogue a little wad of cash. I smirked as the bartender then handed us our drinks.

"What are you thinking?" Harmony asked as she noticed where I was staring. I smiled as I picked up my drink.

"I'm thinking, I'm gonna go play some pool." She smirked as she lifted her drink.

"Go get em girl!" I gave her a phony laugh before taking her arm and pulling her towards the table, did she think I was gonna go over here alone?! As if.

"How about I play winner?" All boys looked over to myself and Harmony as we walked up. A Pogue chuckled.

"You sure about that, I'd hate to take your money." I smirked to him as I pulled put a wad of cash and threw it on the table.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." He smirked back before pulling out the money he had just won, along with the original cash and placing it on the table.

"Alright, winner take all, you ready?" Harmony handed me a pool cue as Caleb grabbed the money off the table.

"Absolutely."

~*~*~*~

The game was going on, and it was final shot. If I shot that tiny eight ball into the hole, I was winner. I smiled as I moved over in front of Pogue causing him to step to the side. I bent over the table, just for a little, more sexy effect, he smirked, I think he knew what I was doing. I leveled the ball with my cue and pulled the stick back.

"Hey Pogue" he looked to still so serious.

"Yeah?" I smirked as I shot the ball in the hole and smiled.

"Game over." Harmony, and Remedy who had made her way over sipping on her drink cheered. While the guys all made that 'oh' sound. Pogue just stood there smirking as he asked Caleb for the money. He pulled it from his jacket and placed the three wads of cash in Pogue's hand. He then turned to me and placed it in my.

"Good game, you got lucky." I smiled as I took the money and handed it to my girls.

"Maybe, maybe not." I waved to them all as Remedy and Harmony cheered, and we turned to leave the club.

"Bye guys!"

"Later losers!" They echoed as we walked from the club.

Man I felt awesome right about now, and it wasn't just from the boos, although they did add a bit to my happiness.


	5. Party 911

_**A/N:**Hi guys, so I'm going to try this Covenant story that I have had in my mind for a little while now. For pics of the Oc characters and other important things in this story check out my profile for that (it took me all night to get those things up, even if you don't care, please still look at it, all night guy :P) Okay, let's get started._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the Oc's mentioned in this story, everything else, not mine._

_~*~*~*~_

**~*****Embrace The Magic: By Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter5: Party 911_**

I did pretty much the same routine all week. Classes, Nicky's, sleep. That string continued through the entire first week of classes and now if was finally the weekend. And one thing I had learned from my short time here, Friday night, was party night.

Remedy, Harmony and I all moved around my room as we got dressed. I had decided to go more bright with a pink embroidered spaghetti strap top, a pair of white short shorts, and a pair of brown wedges. I was totally excited seeing as how this would be my first party since I got here, it was supposed to be in some sort of ravine out in the woods.

"Alright, lets hit it!" I grabbed my leather jacket off my bed as I followed the two out of the door.

~*~*~*~

Harmony parked her Cruiser in the middle of a bunch of trees, well then again it we were in the woods so there wasn't really anything but trees. It was really dark, and a little scary, but of course I didn't let that show as the girls lead me through the acres of tress.

"Okay once we get there, we make it our mission..... to PARTY!" Remedy shouted causing a few of the wilderness animals to react. I giggled before we finally arrived at the huge ravine filled with teens, all from the academy partying to the loud music that could be heard from back where we parked.

There was a large bonfire in the middle, a few people sat around it, mostly couples. Everyone was either drinking, dancing, or both.

Remedy and Harmony made their way over to the coolers to get some drinks, while I just looked around at all of the people here. Being new I didn't know nearly any of the people that surrounded me, but the main thing that surprised me was that neither of the Sons of Ipswich were here.

I stepped back a little as suddenly a boy with medium length brown, shaggy hair and piercing eyes stepped in front of me. He was wearing a Spenser jacket, obviously a jock. He gave me a cocky smile and I could only return a phony one.

"Your the new girl right?" His breath sorta smelled of beer. I nodded.

"Yeah, I prefer to go by Summer though." He nodded as he stepped a bit closer, I tried to step back a bit but his hand wrapping around my waist prevented that.

"Summer huh. That's cute, I'm Aaron Abbot, you wanna dance, Summer?" Hell no! That's what I wanted to say, but I decided to take a more gentle approach.

"Um...." suddenly a girl with long brown hair, with a pissed look on her face walked over.

"New girl, you need to learn your boundaries." Who did this bitch think she was, I was being surrounded by to many assholes right now.

"Back off Snider." I felt like I could jump for joy when Remedy and Harmony finally returned. Aaron finally let go of my waist and gave my girls a snotty look.

"Remedy, I see your still a bitch." Remedy smirked as she stepped up beside me.

"And I see your still a ass. And unless you, and your little tramp want to be wearing our drinks, I think you better beat it."

"Now." Harmony added. Aaron, and the female both rolled their eyes before Aaron looked to me with a smirk.

"I don't think your friend over here wants me to leave." Ugh, no I wanted him to drop dead, now.

"Actually, I think she does." I looked over as suddenly neither of us had noticed that all four Sons of Ipswich were standing to the left of us, each giving Aaron, and his little jocks friends who had made the scene, a death glare.

"Mind your own damn business Danvers." Aaron retorted. Caleb then stepped forward into his face, he was a few inches taller than Abbot so he looked down to him a bit.

"I'm making this my business. And if you wanna leave with your, I suggest you walk away." My heros.

"Come on Aaron lets go, this little slut isn't worth our time." Did she just call me a slut. As they turned to leave I quickly spun her around and pushed her onto the dirt. Aaron then shoved me back, and suddenly Pogue punched him hard across the jaw sending me crashing to the ground.

"Don't ever, touch her again." He said calmly like nothing had happened. Harmony and Remedy helped me back to my feet, and Aaron jumped back to his.

"Your gonna pay for that Parry! Goddamnit!" He then pushed past his friends holding his now bleeding lip. Kira hopped back to her feet and followed and we all just watched them go.

"Okay, now that the fights over. Anyone wanna dance?!" Remedy said trying to lighten the mood. Reid laughed before taking her over to the huge crowd where everyone was dancing. Harmony decided to go dance with Tyler, Caleb found his girlfriend Sara, and of course I took Pogue, not that I minded.

Our dance lasted for a long time. I took a break to go and dance with the girls seeing as how a party isn't a party without three hot girls dancing with each other, but I had once again returned to dance with Pogue, and Remedy and Harmony had returned to their former dance partners.

"Thanks for what you did back there." I yelled to Pogue over the music as we danced. He smirked

"Don't mention it." Once again I found myself staring into his eyes, I could just feel something, every time it was the same feeling, there was just something, but what? Suddenly the music stopped and the DJ broke in.

"Yo! We just got word that cops, there on their way here!" Next thing I knew everyone began to scramble. I looked to Pogue who was being called by Caleb to leave, and then Remedy came over and started to pull me away.

"Come on girl that's our cue!" I stuttered a bit, not having enough time to say anything further to Pogue before I was whisked away by Remedy and Harmony and we hopped back into Harmony's car and headed back to Spenser.

"That was totally awesome! I only wish you would have kicked Kira's ass. But did you see her face after you shoved her on the ground?!" Harmony said as we all laughed. The cop sirens could be heard off in the distance but we were to far gone for them to catch us.

"Hey look, it's the guys!" Remedy said as she rolled down her window. I was sitting in her lap, just for fun. Driving on the other side of the road, was Reid's black Hummer. These guys were insane, what if a car came by?

"Hey ladies! You girls up for putting on a show?" Reid said in his normal cocky, but cute tone as he made a kiss face at us. Remedy blew him one back before giving him the finger.

"Aw, that hurt!" Caleb said as he rolled the window down to the back, and he a Pogue poked their head heads out. I decided to go crazy and stand up so that my upper body was out of the sun roof.

"Shake it!" Each guy said with a laugh. I giggled as well before doing a little dance and flipping them off as well before getting back in the car. The guys said their goodbyes before pulling up in front of us and hauling off.

Once we got back to Spenser the first thing I did was hop in the bed, I was exhausted and I needed some sleep.

"That party was totally awesome!" Remedy said, as she jumped over on her bed. She then threw one of her pillows at me causing me to giggle.

"Nite bitch!" I smiled as I once again laid back down and placed my head on my soft pillow.

"Goodnight."


	6. Getting To Know You

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the Oc's mentioned in this story, everything else, not mine._

_**A/N:** I told you the updates would begin to slow. But it has been like a month and there's no excuse so, I'm totally sorry. But at least this chapter is sorta long so that's a plus right..... okay then, moving on._

**~*****Embrace The Magic: By Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter6: Getting To Know You_**

The next morning, nearly everyone was talking about the party last night, and a lot was gossip about the breif _altercation_between Kira and I, and Abbot getting the shit knocked out of him by Pogue. That wasn't gonna make him happy, that's for sure.

"So, anyone up for shopping today? I _need_a couple new outfits." Remedy stressed as she looked through a fashion magazine. Harmony shrugged, that 'i don't care' look plastered across her face.

"Sure. Beats hanging around here all day." Remedy cheered before looking to me. However, my attention was currently on the tall, dark, handsome, mysterious man sitting alone at a nearby table in the caff reading a book, as usual.

"Hello, earth to Summer!" I blinked a bit as I turned Remedy.

"Huh, what?" She rolled her eyes and looked over to where my attention recently was. She smirked as she turned to me, then Harmony.

"Hey Harm, looks like our girl has the hots for your brother." I gasped as I nudged her elbow.

"I do not!"

"Really, and here I was thinking you were gaga over Pogue." Harmony stated, I gasped.

"What! No, no, no. I'm not, _gaga_ over anyone. I am just curious as to why your brother is always sitting alone, reading. You said he had friends right?" Harmony nodded as she sipped her coke.

"Yeah, the weirdo is just like that. And who am I to trash his thing." I sighed before turning back to Harley as Harmony and Remedy began another conversation. Why was he so mysterious?

_~*~*~*~_

Remedy and Harmony had decided to go back to our room and freshen up before we go out, I already looked my best so I told them to go on ahead and I'd meet them out front. As I walked down the halls of Spenser I was suddenly called by a voice I hadn't heard in a while.

"Summer!" I smiled and turned around to see Saddler running my way. His pale blonde hair bouncing as he moved.

"Saddler, I haven't seen you since we got here." He shrugged.

"I've been a little busy. Getting settled in with new classes and all." I nodded. "So, you wanna hangout later?"

"I'd really love to, but I already promised Remedy and Harmony I'd go shopping with them, but your welcome to come along." He smirked.

"Hump, watching three gorgeous girls try on lingerie all day... I'm in." I giggled as I playfully shoved him before we continued down the hall carrying on a conversation about both our classes. Not much of a shock, they were all boring.

_~*~*~*~_

They day was pretty much like any old day of shopping. I tried on mountain sized loads of outfits and hated half of them, and the ones I got were super expensive, but I just put it all on the now maxed credit card that Mandy got for me just before we came here.

"Well, today was awesome! You three in those tiny swimsuits, highlight of my week." Saddler said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Harmony and I was we entered a pharmacy somewhere in the town.

"Saddler, your a such a horn dog." Harmony replied with a giggle as she and Remedy grabbed two of the blue carrying carts by the door.

"Hey Summer, you need anything?" Remedy asked as she headed towards the hair products isle. I turned to her and shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Suit yourself." She said with a shrug as she headed off down the isle.

I decided to go and browse through the magazine racks as I waited for them to get whatever they needed so we could go, I still have a truck load of homework to do before tomorrow, if I flunked out Mandy would kill me.

As I moved forward with my head down browsing through all the items on the racks I suddenly bumped into a hard figure which felt all too familiar. I managed to stay on my feet and looked up into the eyes of Pogue Parry, Caleb stood beside him with a kart in his hands.

"Woah!... do you ever look where your walking?" Pogue asked with a smirk as he lookedinto my eyes. I gave him a phony smirk before looking past him at Caleb.

"Hi Caleb. What are you guys doing here?"

"Ah, just passing through. I had to pick up a couple things and Pogue agreed to join me. You alone?"

"No--"

"Hi guys!" Before I could finish Remedy, Harmony, and Saddler appeared from a nearby isle and joined us.

"No, I'm with friends." I finished gesturing to the three beside me.

"What's up dudes?" Saddler asked with a seeing as how on his head was this green glittery New Year's heat, and a pair of 2009 glasses on his face.

"Nothing. I was just about to go for a ride on my bike," I then gave Pogue a confused looked as he looked to me "care to join me princess?"

I glanced over to Remedy and Harmony who were both nudging me to go. I had never ridden a motorcycle before in my life, and I wasn't to sure about having my first experience on one with Pogue, but the offer was enticing.

"Uh, I dunno I--"

"She'd love too." Remedy finished for me as she softly pushed me forward so I was now even closer to Pogue. I glanced back at her and grimaced only to have her give me a smile and a wave as she dragged Saddler and Harmony towards the door.

"We've already paid for our things, so we'll catch you guys later. Have fun Summer!" I began to speak but before I could my friends had exited the store leaving me alone with Caleb and Pogue.

"Well, look at the time. I'd better be getting home as well, I'll see you around Summer, later Pouge." I waved, and Pogue gave Caleb a nod as he then walked away out of the store.

"He doesn't stay at Spenser?"

"Nah, he stays home to take care of his mom. Now lets hit the road." I was taken back as Pogue then stuffed his hands into his jeans and headed for the door.

"Um, hold up!" He stopped and turned back around to me, "when did I say I'd ride with you?"

"Well, your friends left, and since Spenser is like forty miles from here I don't really think your gonna walk." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms as I walked past him and outside into the parking lot.

I stopped and stared in awe as I looked to his shiny yellow, and black motorcycle. I was extremely nervous about getting on it, yet I was dying to try it out.

"You gonna just stand there, or get on." Pogue said as more of a statement as he walked by and hopped onto the bike.

"Are you sure I can ride that thing in these?" I pointed down to my leopard design Prada shoes that Mandy had gotten me for my sixteenth birthday last year.

"Your shoes will be fine, now come on."

He held out a helmet to me and I reluctantly walked forward and placed it onto my head, my hair would be terrible later but, whatever. I threw my leg over the bike and sat down. A smirk formed across Pogue's face as he began to place his helmet on.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You really are a goody-two-shoes aren't you?"

"I am not! If I was, do you think for a second that I would have gotten onto this bike with you?"

"That's only because your friends ditched you."

"Yeah, but that walk is starting to sound better and better. Now are you gonna drive, or flap your yap?" Pogue chuckled before placing on his helmet and starting the bike.

"You gotta hang onto me, unless you wanna fall off." He stated over the engine. I rolled my eyes before slowly wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Happy now?"

"You know you wanted to do it." I rolled my eyes before tightening my grip causing him to groan.

"Just drive." He glanced back before turning back around and pulling the bike out of the lot and onto the road.

_~*~*~*~*~_

It was amazing! The wind, the speed, everything about riding that bike was exciting, even though I was scared to death that Pogue would kill me before my time.

As I glanced to the side I suddenly noticed this old, broken down barn located on the side of the road. It looked like it had been built many years ago, possibly when this city was first founded back way back in time.

"Pouge, stop!" He nodded in agreement and pulled the bike over onto the side of the road. He pulled off his helmet and placed into in front of him.

"What?" I pulled off my helmet as well, and looked over to the barn once more.

"What's that?" I asked pointing towards the building. Pogue glanced over to the barn as well before turning back to me.

"That's the old Putnam barn. It is from way back, like when this city was first founded. It's a big part of Ipswich history. Do you pay attention in your history class?" I frowned to him before turning back to the barn.

"Okay, second question. Why do they call you guys, the Sons of Ipswich?" Pouge smirked before putting his helmet back on.

"Lets go somewhere else, and then we'll talk." I nodded in agreement and placed my helmet back on before wrapping my arms around Pouge's waist once more as the started the engine and suddenly lifted the bike in the arm as we sped off.

"AHHHH! You bastard, you did that on purpose!"

Pogue laughed before placing the bike back down and continuing down the road.

_~*~*~*~*~_

We arrived at Nicky's and Pogue lead me inside. As usual, there were lots of people inside, but not as many as there is if we were coming during the nighttime.

"Alright. So what was your question now?" Pogue asked as he walked back over to the table I had sat down at. he was carrying a beer, and surprisingly had had a Sex on the Beach in his right hand, and it was exactly how I liked it.

"How'd you know I liked this kind of drink?" I asked as he placed my drink down on the table and sat down in front of me.

"I remembered that you had it at the party before school started." I took a sip of my drink, and Pogue took a swig of his beer before placing it back onto the table.

"So, why do they call you, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler, the Sons of Ipswich?"

"Well, because our ancestors along with a few others, were the founders of Ipswich, Caleb, Tyler, Reid, and I. They're in most of the history books about this place. The guys and I grew up together, we've been tight since we were kids, and because we're the descendants, everyone just began calling us the sons of Ipswich."

"Okay, now why do I feel like there's more to the story?" Pogue chuckled.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I can just read people like that. And you, Pogue Parry.... your a little hard to read. I don't like it." I replied with a playful smirk as I took another sip of my drink.

"Well I guess you'll just have to get to know me a little better before you can really read me."

"Hm, maybe."

"Alright, so I've told you my story, what's yours?" I shrugged.

"Nothing special really. I'm a city girl from L.A. and I was dragged here by my mom out of the blue. Story over." Pogue sat up and leaned forward.

"Well, what about your dad?" I sighed as I dropped my head and looked down to my pendant, the only thing I had left of him besides memories.

"My dad.... well he died a while back when I was younger. He gave me this a little bit before he died. I never take it off, it's my way of keeping him close."

"Damn, that's deep."

"Well I'm a deep girl."

"Well then, deep girl. We'd better be getting back, I'm pretty sure you've got homework your dying to get finished." I gasped as we got up from our seats.

"How'd you know that?" He smirked as he pulled his jacket on.

"I'm pretty good at reading people too." I smirked before he stepped to the side allowing me to walk out first.

There was something about Pogue, something different. I didn't know what it was just yet, but you bet your ass I'm was gonna find out.


	7. Let's Start A Riot

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the Oc's mentioned in this story, everything else, not mine._

_**A/N:** I told you the updates would begin to slow. But it has been like a month and there's no excuse so, I'm totally sorry. But at least this chapter is sorta long so that's a plus right..... okay then, moving on._

**~*****Embrace The Magic: By Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter7: Let's Start A Riot!_**

Classes had once again begun the next day, thankfully I had gotten home early enough to have enough time to finish all my homework, although I wasn't able to get much sleep, and it definitely showed seeing as how I continued to doze off in pretty much all of my classes, I almost drowned in swim class.

In study hall I sat at the same table as Remedy who was flipping through a punk magazine hidden inside the Calculus book that she was supposed to be studying, and Saddler who was trying desperately to balance a pencil on his nose for over two minutes.

I sat with the right side of my head buried into my palm as I flipped through the pages of a my history book.

"Hey, who's up for Nicky's later?" Remedy suddenly spoke. Saddler's pencil fell off his nose and onto the floor and her cursed softly before turning to Remedy.

"I ain't got nothing better to do, I'm in." They both then turned to me and I shook my head.

"Sorry guys, I've got a major history test to study for tomorrow and I think I might have to pull and all-nighter."

"Alright, but you don't know what your missing." Remedy taunted

"Rem, I've been to Nicky's like twenty times since I've been here, I think I'll live." Remedy shrugged as the bell rung ending study hall and we all got up to leave.

"Oh by the way, how was the date with Pogue?" Remedy asked as walked into the now cluttered halls trying to avoid everyone else passing by.

"It wasn't a _date_. He gave me a ride because the two of you" I pointed to her then Saddler "ditched me at the drug store!"

"Well from what I heard, he took you to Nicky's afterwards, did you do anything?" She asked as the three of us headed down a staircase leading towards the caff.

"Okay, this is where I take off, later girls." We waved to Saddler as he then turned around and headed towards the class he had scheduled for this period.

"All we did was talk." I responded to Remedy's question as we sat down at one of the empty tables.

"About what?"

"I asked him a few questions, and he asked me some. It was just small talk." Remedy frowned as she sipped the coke she had pulled from her bag.

"I practically throw a date into your arms, and this is how you repay me? By just, _talking_."

I giggled as I playfully slapped Remedy's shoulder. After a few more minutes of not talking, I took notice that Harmony hadn't came in yet. She would usually come in few minutes late, but lunch was already halfway over by now.

Suddenly I heard a scream coming from outside, and then all of a sudden Courtney came running into the lunchroom and looked around the room, she was looking for someone. She then caught sight of our table and quickly dashed over.

"You guys have gotten come out here, Harley and Aaron are in a serious fight. And Harmony just got hit trying to break it up!"

Remedy and I had jumped out of our seats and were already nearly out of the lunchroom before Courtney had even finished her sentence. We dashed out the door leading to the front of the school and outside there was a big crowd surrounding the fight going on between Aaron and Harley, and Harmony was sprawled out on the ground.

"Harmony!" Remedy screamed as we both quickly pushed through the crowd and ran over to our fallen friend who appeared to be unconscious at the moment. I glanced over to see Aaron on swinging down at Harley who was under him on the ground.

"Hey!" Without thinking I quickly jumped back to my feet and ran over grabbing a fist full of Aaron's hair and yanking it back sending him rolling off of Harley and onto the ground.

"You little bitch!" The next thing I knew Kira Snider's hand had smacked me hard across my cheek and I stumbled back a bit.

That's when I finally lost my patience. I ran forward and tackled her onto the ground before climbing on top of her and smashing my fist into her pretty little face. One of her friends then grabbed me by my hair to pull me off but she was quickly stopped by Remedy who charged in and began attacking as well.

After the third time Kira and I rolled over and I was currently on top, I then felt myself being lifted from off her, but I kept a firm grip on her hair dragging her across the ground before I finally lost my grip and was pulled away from her.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as I kicked and swung at the person who lifted me, but they didn't seem to budge.

"Summer, calm down!" I knew that voice. I turned behind me to see that it had been Pouge who had pulled me off of Kira, where had he come from? I finally settled down as I glanced over and saw Remedy being held back from Kira's friend by Reid, and Kira being pulled off the ground by a fellow teacher. Harley was being held back by the swim coach, and Aaron was currently fuming behind the Dean.

"You five, in my office NOW! And someone please get Miss Jones to the nurse's office." He pointed to Harmony who was slowly beginning to stir as they lifted her up and carried her away. The Dean then turned back to us, "lets go."

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

After an hour in the Dean's office of nothing but arguing back and forth, he had thankfully let us all out with a very harsh warning since this was the first fight to ever take place at Spenser, but he warned if it happened again we would all be expelled from Spenser.

I had tried to catch up with Harley and talk to him after we'd gotten dismissed from the Dean's office, but he just ignored me and kept walking, I put my butt on the line to help him out and that was the thanks he gave me, asshole!

I ached a little as I headed towards my dorm room to get some rest before I had to head over to the library and study for my test tomorrow. Once I walked in, I noticed that Remedy wasn't in there, that's when I remembered that she and Saddler had made plans to go to Nicky's tonight.

As I began to close the door, a boot slipped through the crack causing the door to retract, I frowned as I glanced up before looking into the eyes of Pogue Parry.

"What do you want Pogue?" I sniped as I walked away and slowly laid back onto my bed, it hurt to bend but once I was finally in a some-what comfortable position I let out a sight of relief as Pogue stepped inside and closed the door.

"You okay?" He asked as he leaned back against the door.

"Oh other than the tremendous headache, and back pains I'm as happy as a claim." I replied sarcastically. Pouge chuckled before walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"So, why'd you get into the fight?"

"I dunno, I just hate Abbot so much, and seeing him hurting Harley... it made me angry." Pouge nodded before turning to me and smirking. "What?"

"Nothing it's just.... you can really kick ass. I thought you would drag Kira all the way across the school before you let go of her." I smiled before slowly sitting up, the pain had begun to subside a bit, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"Yeah well, I hate that bitch too." I then glanced over at the clock and realized that my nap would have to wait cause I needed to get over to the library now and get started on my books.

"Ooh, I've really gotta go. I've got a huge test to study for tomorrow and I really need to get to the library." Pouge nodded and got up and headed for the door.

"Later Summer." As he began to walk out I quickly called after him.

"Hey Pogue."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for stepping in earlier. It was sweet of you to care so much." He smirked

"What makes you think I care?" I smirked back and walked over standing very close to him.

"I dunno" I then stoop up on my tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It even took me myself by surprise that I had done it, but it just seemed right at the moment, "lucky guess." His smile didn't fade as I waved and he stuffed his hands in his pockets before walking away down the corridor.

I slowly closed the door after him and leaned back against it as I softly bit on my bottom lip with a smile.

"Hump, not a bad kisser."


	8. Late Night Studies

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the four hotties are not mine, I **REALLY** wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do..._

_**A/N:** Two updates in a short amount of time, not to shabby I might add. I guess I may just be getting a little better at this story then I thought. Actually, this chapter would have been up yesterday but I had to watch the movie over again to get some of my facts straight that I use in this chapter :_

**~*****Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 8: Late Night Studies_**

I quickly made my way down the dark, gloomy sidewalk of Spenser Academy. You had to take a trip across campus to get to the library, and it was getting dark outside so I was a little creeped, just a tiny bit. The night air felt chilled my body a bit, so I began rubbing over my arms as I continued down the pavement.

The library would be closing in about an hour so that gave me time to get in and get what I needed, and study in peace for forty-five minutes before I would have to go back to my room, hopefully Remedy wouldn't be back yet because she would most-likely be drunk.

I pushed open the large, fancy wooden doors leading to the library and walked inside. There weren't many people in there at the moment, just a few kids reading at some of the tables, and some across the room on the computers.

"Miss," I turned and glanced over at the librarian sitting behind the counter located at the door when I walked in. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, not at this moment," I then glanced around realizing, I had no idea where anything was! "On second though, do you happen to know where I could find any of the books related to the history of Ipswich?"

The librarian then pointed her long painted red nail towards the row of bookshelves to my right, "they should be located in the last two rows, I would try to find the book called, _'The history begins, Ipswich 1962'_." I smiled and thanked her as I happily walked away towards the back shelf of books.

As I went farther down the rows of book filled shelves I noticed that the lightning was beginning to grow dimmer, and dimmer. There was a soft buzzing in my ear from the very dim light above-head. I then turned into the row that the librarian had instructed.

"Alright book, where are you?" I questioned softly as I placed my manicured nail one the spine's of the middle row of books and trailed it along each book glancing over the titles. It was fairly hard to tell the name of each book with all the dust that cluttered them.

Finally I had found the book that the librarian had requested to me, I was guessing that it was once a pea shade of green, but appearing from the looks that no one had used it in like a decade, it was now a dingy shade of dirt brown.

"Gotcha," as I began to blow off some of the dust so I could clearly see the title on the front cover. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a figure walk right past the row I was in. "Huh?" I turned and glanced out the end of the row, but they weren't there anymore.

I frowned in confusion as I waited a few seconds, but there was nothing but silence. Maybe I was just seeing things, or tired. I finally shrugged it off as I headed towards the end of the shelf to get to one of the tables.

Suddenly I heard a soft sound coming from behind me. I quickly whirled around to find that once again, no one was there. "Hello?" I called shakily hoping for anyone to answer, I knew someone was there. Someone heard me.

I turned around and surveyed the area once more before shrugging as I turned back to check once more I gasped and fell back onto the floor as I noticed a figure standing right behind me. I then cursed softly as they stepped from the shadows and I realized that it was only Reid.

"Whoa! You alright?" He asked as he held out his hand and helped me back to my feet.

"Yeah, I-.. I'm fine," I glanced around the row of shelves about but now it was once again quiet. "Hey, you haven't seen anyone, have you?" He gave me a confused look. "Oh, never mind. I'm probably just being paranoid." I replied with an awkward giggle.

"You sure your okay, Summer?" Garwin asked once again as he folded his arms and tapped his bottom lip with his index finger visible from his black fingerless gloves. I nodded.

"I'm fine. I have to go but.... I'll see you around okay?" Reid gave me a smirk and nodded as I then walked past him, and back into view where everyone could see me. I glanced back to see if Reid had followed, but he didn't come out after me.

"Did you find the book miss?" The librarian asked as I approached her desk. I held the book up in my right hand and waved it a little.

"Yup, I'm all set," she smiled and took the book before placing it under the scanner checking it out for me. "Thanks, goodbye." She waved as I turned and headed back out into the night air, it appeared to have gotten chiller out, now was about the time I wished I'd have taken my jacket before I'd left the room.

As I glanced up into the cloudy dark sky I noticed that there wasn't many stars visible, probably from all the lights that lit up the outside of Spenser. However, the round yellow moon was the main thing that attracted my attention. It was so pretty, I'd never really taken time to notice things like this back in the city, I was always so busy doing other things that I'd never really cared to stop and take the time to look up at the sky.

_~*~*~*~*~_

Once I'd finally gotten back to the dorm, I realized that Remedy still wasn't back yet, so I laid out across my bed and placed the history book down in front of me. I slowly opened it, flipping past the title page I started to skim over some of the things mentioned.

"— _The history of Ipswich began a many years ago back in 1692 when the town was founded. Ipswich was founded by four bloodline families: Danvers, Parry, Garwins, Putnam, and Simms…"_

_Putnam_? Wasn't that the name of that barn out in the city? Pogue sure hadn't mentioned that there was a fifth, there was always more secrets with that boy. They just seemed to all be piling up every day.

It was also a little interesting to notice all of the guys name's mentioned in the book. Although it also struck me as odd a little bit, why hadn't their names changed over all those years, weren't their any girls over the generations? I shrugged that off and read on.

" _Many years later, the fifth bloodline, John Putnam was executed by being burned at the stake during the Salem Witch Trials on the accusations of witchcraft by many of the townspeople--_"

Witchcraft? I knew that the old witch-hunt had happened down here in Massachusetts, I wonder if Pogue knew anything about that? As I began processing all the information, there was suddenly a loud knock at the door.

"_Oh, Summer! I'm home!_" Remedy called from the other side of the door, badly imitating the voice of the husband from 'I Love Lucy'. She was obviously drunk from the slurring of her words, I think I need to talk to Nicky about cutting her off for awhile. I sighed as I got up and opened the door.

Remedy was apparently leaning up against the door because as soon as I opened it she fell face-planting on the floor. I giggled as she groaned softly before I bent down and helped her back up to her feet.

"That was fun, lets... lets do it again!" she slurred. She smelled of boos a little, but it was a little too late to worry about that now.

"I tried to get her to stop on that last martini but, you know Rem," Saddler walked inside with his hands in his pocket as he surveyed our room, "nice."

"Thanks, how was Nicky's?" I asked as he walked over and sat down in the wooden chair by the our desk.

"We had fun... some more than others," we both glanced over to Remedy who was just spinning around and around until she finally got dizzy and collapsed back onto her bed. "Yeah... well I'd better get going."

"Okay, thanks for bringing Rem back." Saddler nodded and waved as I followed him to the door and closed it behind him. I turned around and glanced over to Remedy, she had know rolled over and was facing the wall, I giggled before latching the door back and walking back towards my bed.

I lied down once again on my bed as I once again began studying over many of the things that had happened the the past of Ipswich. About an hour later I had realized that Remedy had fallen asleep. It was about 1 a.m. and I was pretty tired myself.

I closed my book and placed it on the nightstand beside my bed before getting up and removing all my clothes until I was down in my lacy bra and panties. I climbed back under the covers of my bed and moved around until I was wrapped up into a comfortable position. As I slowly began to drift off, I was still thinking over everything I had read in that history book.

There were some secrets hidden within the history of Ipswich, and I bet if anyone knew those secrects, it was Pogue and the others, but the real question was; Did I really wannt to know?


	9. All Night Long

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the four hotties are not mine, I **REALLY** wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Oh, and the lyrics for this chapter are, **All Summer Long by Kid Rock**. _

_**A/N:**Yeah, yeah have nothing better to do on my weekends so I decided to go ahead and write this, I'm AWESOME! Oh, and by the way! If anybody out there reading this is good at photobucket and knows how to make a BannerI would REALLY appreciate it cause I have like no idea how to do one myself. Just send me a PM and if you already have the character pics you know who the characters are and you can make me one, I'm not picky so as long as it's cute I'll use it, THANKS GUYS!_

**~*****Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 9: All Night Long_**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned as I reached my hand from under by bed covers and felt around my nightstand, I finally felt the annoying alarm clock and pushed to the off button stopping the annoying buzzing noise ringing into my ears.

I slowly lifted my head from under my covers and glanced around the room. Everything was as I left it last night, Remedy was still in the same position facing the wall, snoring loudly. She must of had some night at Nicky's last night. I decided to let her sleep for a few, I'd wake her up after I got back from my shower.

I pulled the covers off my body and slowly got to my feet before walking away into the bathroom to get ready before my classes started in an hour.

After I had gotten back to the room from the showers down the hall, Remedy was already up, and getting her things together to go and take her shower.

"What's up?" I asked a little louder than necessary, I giggled as Remedy held her head and groaned.

"Haha, very funny. Seriously, I've got a killer hangover. I'm never drinking again," Remedy and I looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Ow! I'm gonna go take a shower because I smell really bad. Wait for me?" I nodded as Remedy then walked away out of the room.

I made my way into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I curled the ends of my frosted brown hair before letting it flow down my back. I applied a little pink eyeshadow, and some bubblegum lip-gloss before going back into the bedroom and changed into my uniform, which I might add looks uglier and uglier by the day.

After Remedy had finally gotten back, I quickly grabbed my Hello Kitty back-pack and slung it over my right shoulder before running over to our mini fridge and grabbing two green apples and tossing one to Remedy.

"Ready?"

"Yep, lets go," I followed Remedy out the door and closed it behind me as we headed off down the cluttered halls towards our first class.

I tapped my nails in a rhythm on my notebook as I half listened to what the professor was saying in the front of the class. We had only been in here for like a hour and already it seemed like I had been in here for three. Remedy had her shades over her face and was trying to keep out of the Professor's eye as she tried to catch some more sleep.

As I giggled looking at her and she slipped me the finger before I opened my notebook and began to write down whatever it was the Professor was scribbling down on the board.

Finally after first period was over I said my goodbyes to Remedy and made my way towards the pool room for swim class. I was a little nervous about going and having to see Pogue after our kiss last night, I didn't really know how he was going to react when he saw me today.

After I'd changed into my navy blue one-piece swim suit, I tucked my hair under my swim cap and made my way from the lockers rooms and back to the pool area. I wasn't the best swimmer, so usually I just stayed out of the coach's way and sat on the bench by the door to the lockers.

I glanced over and noticed Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue make their entrance into the pool area. They were each wearing those tiny little shorts except Reid who was wearing a pair of navy blue basketball shorts, he wasn't a great swimmer either.

I noticed that Pogue had caught my eyes on him and he smirked. My cheeks flushed red and I quickly turned away looking down to the three guys who were currently doing laps in the pool.

"Brenson, your up!" My eyes grew wide as the swim coach called my name.

"What?! But Coach, I'm--"

"Look, Brenson you need a grade for this class, and if you keep sitting on your butt the entire time you won't be passing this course. Now, in the water!" I growled as he blew his whistle in my face before stomping over and climbing into the pool. "Snider, your up against Brenson."

Just great. If it wasn't bad enough that I had to swim, now I had to swim in front of the entire class against Kira, and she was like one of the best female swimmers in the class. I pulled my goggles over my face as Kira hopped in second area of the pool beside me. She gave me a snarl, and I gave her a finger as she placed her goggles over her face and we got into position.

"Ready?"

"Your going down bitch." Kira taunted.

"Really, cause that's the same thing I hear half the guys at school have told you." I snapped back. The class began laughing and Kira just growled as she looked forward towards the other end of the pool once more.

"GO!"

We both took off at a quickly swim stroking through the water. I was keeping up nice with Kira to my surprise and we began plowing through the water. Once we finally reached the end of the pool, I flipped under the water and sprung myself off the pool walls moving forward.

Kira had 'mistakenly' kicked me in the head as I was spinning around and it helped her get the lead. I grumbled under my breath before quickly taking after her. As I tried my best to push forward and pass Kira, she was still moving a little too fast and I slowly began to drift behind her.

I cursed under my breath as I realized that Kira was going to win. Suddenly, it felt my body was, _sliding_ through the water and the next thing I knew I had shot past Kira who gave me a shocked look as I reached the end of the pool first.

"Alright, Summer!" I heard the class cheer as I pulled off my goggles and waved them around. I then glanced up and saw Pogue standing at the edge of the pool with his hand extended out to me. I smiled and grabbed it as he pulled me out of the water and back onto my feet.

"Wow, did you see that?" I asked as I glanced over to Kira who threw her swim cap and goggles on the floor before storming off back into the locker room. I then turned back to Pogue who had somewhat of a, mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you were.... amazing," Caleb, Reid and Tyler then made their way over surrounding me.

"Damn Summer, you kicked ass!" Reid stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, you could even give Caleb a run for his money." Tyler followed.

"Lets not get carried away. But you were incredible out there." Caleb replied. I smiled as they each patted my back before Pogue then stepped in by clearing his throat.

"Oh, well um... see ya later Summer," I waved to Caleb who then began to walk off followed by Reid and Tyler. I giggled as I turned back to Pogue who watched the guys walk off before turning to me as well.

"So, the guys and I are gonna go out to Nicky's later, I was wondering if--" Pouge then stopped mid-sentence and I just hung on waiting for him to finish, but he just chuckled. "You wanna come with me? If you want to, and you can bring your friends--" I raised my index finger to Pogue's lips to get him to stop babbling, It was cute to see him nervous for the first time.

"I'd love to. What time?" Pogue smiled, he had a gorgeous smile.

"Around 8. I'll come pick you up." I smiled and nodded as I gave Pogue my number before walking away into the locker room to get changed back into my uniform to get ready for the rest of my classes.

I stood in the bathroom of my dorm room looking in the mirror as I once again curled the ends of my hair which had been destroyed once I got into the pool in swim class today. I applied a little black eyeliner, and some light pink glittery eyeshadow to match my lip gloss.

"So Rem, you gonna ride with Harm?" I asked as I quickly ran back into the room and grabbed my yellow floral spaghetti strap top that showed off my toned stomach and pulled it over my head. I pulled on my pleated deinm mini skirt up my legs after that.

"Yeah. I can't believe you and Pogue are _finally_ dating!" She squealed as she adjusted her black tied top, It pretty much showed off everything that was under her breast.

"We're not _dating_.... yet. It's just a casual trip to Nicky's," I replied matter-of-factly. Remedy pursed her lips at me as she walked away into the bathroom to apply some black eyeliner.

"Whatever you say. All I know is that tonight, Reid Garwin is all mine." I laughed as I pulled my yellow pumps onto my feet.

"Your gunning for Reid?! Well, I think he likes you anyways."

"Really?! Why?! Has he said anything?!" Suddenly she was dead in my face.

"No," Remedy's once lit-up face dropped. "But I know he does, have you seen the way he looks at you?" Her face lit-up once again.

"He looks at me?!--" she was suddenly stopped by the sound of a knock on the door, and Pogue's voice calling me from outside.

Remedy and I squealed quiety so he wouldn't hear. I made the final adjustments to my outfit before hugging Remedy and walking over to open the door.

Pogue stood outside looking gorgeous in a black t-shirt with a Harley Davidson bike design on it, a pair of dark jeans, and pair of black biker boots. He had is curly brown hair currently pulled back into a ponytail which I thought was extremely hot.

"Hey, you look great," I blushed a bit, before brushing some of my hair behind me ear.

"Thanks, you look pretty great yourself."

"You ready to go?" I nodded and we both waved to Remedy was standing right behind me at the door.

"See you at Nicky's, no drinking." I warned, Remedy stuck out her tongue before pushing me into Pogue's arms.

"Take her away, see ya!" She then quickly closed the door. Pogue and I just laughed before he lead me away down the corridor.

Nicky's was pretty full when we walked in. Pogue of course had driven his bike, and I had a little trouble keeping my skirt from flying up because of the wind, but I managed to do okay. He turned and looked to me.

"You want something to eat?"

"Um, sure. I'll have whatever your having," Pogue nodded.

"Okay, go grab us a table."

I watched as Pogue walked away over to the bar and ordered something from Nicky. I glanced around at all the others dancing, and drinking in the bar as the loud rock music played from the jukebox. If the place was this full this early, I didn't wanna know what it would be like later.

I made my way over to an empty table and sat down as I surveyed the crowd. I noticed most of the people here were students from Spenser. I then noticed Pogue walking through the crowd with a plate of chili cheese fries, and two burgers in hand.

"Here ya go. The house special!" Pogue said as he sat the food down in front of me, and then pulled a chair up and sat down with the chair reversed under him.

"Mmm, looks delicious," I smiled as I pulled out a few fries and placed them in my mouth. "Ooh, and it's good!"

"Yup. Hey look, the guys are here!" I glanced over towards the door as the other three Sons of Ipswich walked into the bar, along with Remedy, Harmony, Saddler, and Caleb's girlfriend Sarah Wenham who I'd meet a little bit ago, she transferred her a few months before me. They scanned the room before finding our table and walking over.

"What's up guys?" Pogue asked as he high fived each of the guys.

"Not much. Anyone up for some Foosball?" Caleb asked. Pogue took a fry out of the tray and popped into his mouth as he got up from his chair.

"You ready you lose?" Caleb laughed as he, Pogue, and Saddler walked away towards the Foosball table. Reid, and Tyler were already gone over to pool table and taking money.

"Um, where are they going?" I asked dumbfounded as us girls sat at the table.

"Boys will be boys." Sarah replied softly as she took some of Pogue and my fries and popped them into her mouth.

"Okay, this is not how I pictured the night going," Remedy said with a pout.

"Me neither, I came here to dance." Harmony whined. I smirked as I reached into my skirt pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"And dance we shall ladies, excuse me."

Each of the girls smirked, they knew what I was about to do as I walked away towards the jukebox and placed my quarter inside. I flipped through the list of songs before finding the perfect one and pressing in the number.

_"It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan  
Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_"Ooh, I love this song!"_ I heard a woman in the bar cheering along with everyone else as the song began playing.

I glanced over to our table and gave the girls a nod as I seductively made my way over to the Foosball table were Caleb and Pogue were currently playing and Saddler was just standing to the side watching them.

"Excuse boys, but I wanna dance." Pogue smirked as I took his hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

Sarah followed my lead as she grabbed Caleb and brought him out as well. Remedy along with Harmony walked over to the pool table and they each grabbed Reid and Tyler before pulling them onto the floor as well.

_And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long..."_

Lots of people were singing along with the song as Pogue and I danced close on each other. I ran my fingers through my hair was we moved along with the rhythm of the song. Don't get me wrong, I still had a lot of questions about Pogue, and they were gonna be answered eventually. But there was just something about him, something about his whole mysterious, bad-boy image that just made him so desirable to me. And if it wasn't just him image, from what I had gotten to know about him, he wasn't a bad guy either, and those eyes...

After a fun night of fun, and hot dancing we all decided to call it a night and head back to Spenser before it got to late, we all still had classes tomorrow. Saddler had taken his car there, a apparently he was driving back to the Academy with some blonde number who he'd met. Remedy and Harmony were driving back with Reid and Tyler in Tyler's Hummer, Sarah of course came with Caleb, and I was driving back with Pogue.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Summer!" I waved to Sarah and Caleb as they hopped into Caleb's car and pulled out of the lot. Everyone in Reid's car shouted out the window to us as they zoomed by, and Saddler just honked his horn as he hauled out of lot.

"Well, you ready to go?" Pogue smiled as he handed me my helemet and I hopped on the back as he revved up the motorcycle.

"Hang tight!" I cheered as Pogue then hauled from out parking space, and back towards Spenser.

Once we finally got back, Pogue stopped the bike in front of the school steps. There was the loud chiming of the bell signaling that it was now 12o'clock. I removed my helmet and hopped of the bike, Pogue did the same.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked as I began to head for the stairs.

"No, actually I don't stay here," I gave Pogue as confused look as I walked back towards him.

"You don't? So you stay with your parents like Caleb?" Pogue chuckled as looked down and shook his head before looking back up to me.

"Um, no. My parents died a little while back. I live alone in an apartment not to far from here." My eyes grew wide.

Here I was thinking that I was the one with the sob story from losing my dad, when it turns out he'd lost both of his parents, why hadn't he told me that before? Of course, more secrets.

"What?! Oh my god I'm so sorry. Why haven't you told me before?"

"Its no big deal. I got over it a while back, I didn't think that it was important thing to tell at the time." I stepped even closer so that there was only a few inches of space between Pogue and I.

"Not important? Pogue, I wanna get to know you, really know you. And if you can't even tell me things as _important_as this! How am I supposed to--" I was then cut off by Pogue wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling right into him.

I quickly shut my mouth as he brushed a strand of my hair from my face before pressing his lips against mine. My hands began to trail up his shirt before I wrapped my arms around his neck while his were around my waist as the kiss deepened.

There was definitely more to this kiss than the last two I had shared with Pogue. This kiss contained more heat, more passion, more desire. I felt Pogue's tongue rub across my lips and I gave in and parted them allowing his tongue to roam free inside my mouth.

Finally he slowly pulled away leaving me just standing there star-struck, looking up into his hazel eyes. I didn't know what to say at that moment, my head was still wrapped around that mind-blowing kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Summer." I finally pressed a smile across my face and waved as Pogue got back on his bike and placed his helmet over his head. I turned around and began to walk up the stairs before stopping and glancing back as Pogue waved before driving off back onto the streets.

Once I had made it back to my room, I opened he door and walked inside only to have my jaw drop as I saw Remedy inside with her arms wrapped around Reid's neck, and his around her waist as they were currently partaking in a hot make-out session.

"Um, sorry. Just passing through," I quickly ran across the room and both their eyes followed me as I smiled to them when I suddenly ran into the bathroom door, "Ow! haha.... carry on." I quickly opened the door and walked inside before closing it behind me.

I'm guessing that tonight was a good night for everyone, but especially me.


	10. Superstitious

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, neither is Kate or any other character from the moive. I **REALLY** wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. _

_**A/N:**Well, it's another weekend, and that means it's time for a new update! Since I've got no homework this weekend, and if I'm lucky I may just get another chapter up tomorrow, if I'm lucky. Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys lite-up my life!.. And my muse's life! Oh and by the way, for this chapter I just couldn't get it outta my head so the song is: **Superstitious, by Raven Symone**._

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 10: Superstitious_**

Were Pogue and I officially together now? That was the main question that had been running through my mine all night, I even think I had a dream were that question was actually running around in my head, literally!

It was currently lunch time and Harmony, Remedy and I were sitting at our usual table in the caff. Remedy had been on a non-stop gush-fest about how great a kisser Reid was, she'd been on it all night. I didn't mind, I was happy for her, she'd been after Reid for quiet a while now apparently and he's pretty much a good guy, a little rough around the edges but nothing to serious.

".God. It was like the most amazing kiss I'd ever had in my life! And Reid asked me out for dinner later tonight... you guys can join if you like, we can make room. Harm?" Harmony shook her head.

"As much as I'd love to tag along, I've gotta pass cause I've got this big French test," she sipped her cola before tapping her pencil on the table. "But I bet Summer and Pouge would love to double with you, wouldn't you Summer?"

"What?! Pogue and I can't double date, if we're not even _dating _in the first place... or at least, I don't think we are... are we?" I groaned as I then let my head drop down onto the table, I couldn't even tell if If my boyfriend, was my boyfriend or not, how pathetic am I?

Harmony and Remedy began to talk about another subject, Remedy sneaking in Reid's name whenever she could without sounding to obsessed with the boy. Half of my brain was listening, while the other half was still thinking about Pogue kissing me last night... and me kissing him back.

Did I actually want to be in a relationship with a guy like Pogue? He was cute, and funny, and sweet. But sometimes he had this strange edge to him, and I often feel like he's keeping things from me, like the whole thing with his family. I'm not really all that big on guy's with a lot of secrets... no girl is.

After a while I picked up my fork and began picking at the plate of food in front of me, I wasn't very hungry, and I didn't feel like just letting it sit here, so picking at it was the only possible alternative left to choose from.

"Sum, are you okay?" I lifted my head as I realized that now Rem's and Harm's eyes were both on me.

"Um, yeah,.... fine, why?"

"I dunno, you just seem a little out of it today, you wanna go to the infirmary or something?" I shook my head as I placed my fork down in my plate and pushed it away.

"Na, I'm fine--" as I began to speak again the bell suddenly rung and all the students got up and began to head back to class, "I'll catch you guys later." I grabbed my bag from the floor and slung it over my shoulder as I headed out the door of the caff, and back upstairs towards my next class.

After the final class of the day, I returned to my dorm to find Remedy sitting on her bed with clothes sprawled out across the room. She was wearing a gorgeous red spaghetti strap dress that stopped right about her knees with a slit in the right leg, the reason I thought that it was absolutely gorgeous was because it was mine.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" I asked in shock as I looked around the room, it looked like a tornado had hit this place!

"Yeah, sorry for the mess I just couldn't find anything in my closet. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your dress right?" I waved my hands and sat down on my bed.

"Knock yourself out, and my earrings your wearing... nice." Remedy giggled as she strapped up her red heels before getting up off the bed and grabbing her purse from off the desk as she headed for the door.

"Well I gotta go, Reid's meeting me downstairs in about five minutes, he's taking me to this restaurant in the city. You gonna be okay here?"

"I'll be fine, I'll probably just go take a shower, and then come back and do a little studying," I glanced over at the clock, it was now 7:30 p.m. "And I think I'll get started on that shower now."

I hopped up off my bed and pulled a pink wife-beater, and a pair of black boy shorts from my underwear drawer before heading after Remedy out the door. We said our goodbyes and she headed off down one direction down the corridor, I watched after her for a few as the sounds of her heels clacking against the floor drifted off in the distance.

After she was gone I turned and headed down the opposite end of the corridor. It was actually kind of dark down this hall. The lights were a little dim, and nobody else was around, everyone was probably out in the town, or either at Nicky's tonight since it was Friday and classes were finally over for the week.

I slowly walked through doors of the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief as I saw that the room was properly lighted. I walked inside and closed the door, the room was also empty so that was a good thing, I wasn't in the mood to listen to other girl's gossip while I relaxed with a nice, hot shower.

I placed my clothes on one of the sink counters before removing my uniform which I hadn't had time to change out of yet, and all my other under clothes before stepping into the shower and turning on the warm water.

The feeling of the warm water running down was the best feeling I'd had all day, it just seemed to wash away all my troubles about... everything! As I ran my hands over my naked body and clothes my eyes to let the water run over my face, I suddenly noticed that the lights were flickering inside the bathroom.

I quickly opened my eyes and jumped a little as the room grew cold and dark, and I could have sworn that I heard footsteps. I quickly shut off the water and glanced through the foggy glass windows of the shower.

"Hello?" I called throughout the room, but there was nothing but the sound my echo chorusing back to me.

I slowly opened the shower door with a white towel that I had pulled from the top of the shower wrapped around my body. I glanced around the room but there was nothing but the cold, awkward silence.

I felt the trickles of water dripping down my back from my wet hair as I stepped forward and studied the entire room. I then stepped forward and jumped back screaming in pain as something sharp shot through my foot.

"Shit!" I swore softly as I looked down to see shards of broken glass on the floor before me. I then glanced up to the ceiling and realized that the glass was one of the light bulbs from the chandelier above head, it had fallen to the floor.

I lifted my foot and plucked away the now blood stained tiny pieces from my foot and watched as they fell back to the floor. My foot was a little bloody, but nothing that I couldn't take care of back at my room with a big band-aid.

I shrugged off the creepy feeling I had in my gut and walked over to the counter before letting my towel fall to the floor. I pulled my wife-beater over my head and brought it down snug on my body, I then slipped on my shorts when suddenly I quickly stopped as I felt a rush of cold air flow over my body.

I quickly whirled around only to find nothing but a black and white tiled wall, there was someone in here... I could feel it. I then screamed as I felt something touch me, I quickly turned back around once more but there was nothing there but my no ghost-pale reflection staring back at me.

"Okay, I'm outta here!" I quickly grabbed my towel and rushed out the door of the bathroom.

My room wasn't that far from here I felt a huge wave of relief from that, when suddenly I heard footsteps moving quickly behind me. I stopped dead and slowly turned my head behind me, but the corridor was empty. I sighed, _'your going crazy Summer' _I thought softly before turning back around only to let out a loud shrill as a dark figure stood right in front of me, he reached out and gently touched my shoulder.

"Whoa, Summer! It's just me," I let out a deep breath that was stuck in my throat from shock as Pogue stepped from the shadows of the corridor and I could fully see his face. "I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay?"

"I-...I'm fine. I just thought there was.... there.... oh never mind," I decided that telling him would only make me look like a crazy person... well crazier person. "You wann come back to my room?" Pogue smirked.

"Hm, are you offering?" I giggled and rolled my eyes as I playfully smacked him in the chest and he followed me back to my room. I glanced back one final time down the dark hall, there was someone in that bathroom.... I just know it.

"Soo....." Pogue stated as he sat in the desk chair with his hands in his lap. I walked over and sat down on my bed after being sure to lock my room door.

"So.... what's up?" I asked as I pulled a brush from my nightstand and began running it through my hair.

"I was just wondering if--" once again, he stopped.

"If... what?"

"If you would like to go out with me tomorrow night, like a date? We could go out for coffee or something." He was now wearing a cute, innocent smile and I giggled and nodded.

"I'd love to, call me tomorrow with the deets?" He chuckled and got up from his chair and I got up as well and followed him to the door.

"That I will do. I'll see you tomorrow then," all of a sudden he cupped my chin in his hand before gently lifting up onto my tippy-toes and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I felt like I was.... floating all of a sudden. "Bye, Summer."

"Bye.." I said in some-what of a trance as I watched Pogue unlatch the door and walk away. I kept smiling as I closed and locked the door behind him before turning around and pressing my back against it.

"Damn! That boy is one fine kisser."


	11. Do You Feel What I Feel?

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, I **REALLY**wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Neither is Sarah, Abbot, or any other character from the movie. And the lyrics used in this chapter are, _**I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**which if you've checked my profile is my #1 fav song of all time, I LOVE YOU JASON! ;)

_**A/N:**Okay, last weekend I went out to the mall with my BFF so that's why this chapter is coming out this weekend, and my parents banned me from the computer on school days so that's why I can only update on weekends now so.... yeah parents suck (but I have to love them so... what can I do) :(_

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 11: Do You Feel What I Feel?_**

The next morning I woke up peacefully without the sound of my annoying alarm clock buzzing in my ear as six a.m. for once. I yawned as I pulled my covers back and smiled as the warmth of the sun rays coming in from the window.

I glanced over and thankfully found that Remedy had slept alone last night, I'm guessing that she was strong enough to resist the charms of Reid Garwin and his impressive, always 'getting some' on the first date, yeah I've been hear long enough to hear the rumors.

I picked up my pillow from under me and tossed it over at Remedy's head causing her to groan as she rolled over and looked at me with a scowl.

"Oh goody, your up?" I said with a smirk. Remedy flipped me off before grumbling as she pushed her bed covers off of her.

"Whatever bitch. So, what's on the day plan?" She asked as she got up and headed into the bathroom, still in her black lacy bra and panties.

"Well, I have a date with, Pogue today. What about you?" I asked as I got up as well and began going through my closet to find what I wanted to wear today.

"I think I may just hang out with Reid at Nicky's. Or maybe I'll take Harm, and Saddler and we'll hit the town." Remedy replied.

"Sounds like fun..... hey where's my dress?" I asked noticing that the dress that Remedy had worn last night wasn't back. I looked over to Remedy who was giving me a look like a three year old who just broke his mother's vase.

"Um.... well... it's at Reid's dorm." I gasped as I quickly stepped from the closet.

"Oh. My. God. Did you two... do it?!"

"What?! No!" She quickly replied, "I tripped in the restaurant.... like and idiot I might add. And ripped the back, so Reid told me that Tyler knew how to sow, and I sent the dress back to their dorm room, that's all." I gave her a disbelieving smirk.

"Yeeah.... sure you did."

"Really!"

"I said okay."

"Your a bitch," Remedy replied with a snarl as she began rushing her teeth, "and I rope fo gav a fad rime ron your date roright..." she muffled while brushing, although I was able to catch onto the 'date,' part.

"Yeah, love you too." I replied as I took my things and headed down the corridor to take a shower, and that's when I remembered, all the weird things that had happened last night.

Although I wanted to believe that it was nothing, something in my gut just told me that someone was in that shower room with me, I just wanted to know who it was.

After I had finally decided on wearing a light pink Hello Kitty spaghetti strap top, a pair of jean mini shorts under a white loop belt, and a pair of white sneakers with pink laces, I headed downstairs and across the campus to meet up with Remedy, Harmony, and Saddler down in the caff. They were all surprisingly sitting at the same table as Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue, and they were all laughing about something.

I smiled as I noticed how cute Remedy and Reid looked together as she sat in a chair close to him, and aslo Harmony and Tyler were making flirty eyes with wach other as well. The only one missing from the pictue, was me.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. I couldn't decided on what to wear." I said as I sat down in the empty seat placed closely beside Pogue, which I'm was pretty sure that they saved for me.

"Hey babe."

I tried my best not to squeal as Pogue not only called me 'babe' but he also wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer and kissed me on the cheek, I'm guessing he had gotten over his whole shy thing since I agreed to go out with him.

"Hi. So what are we talking about?" I asked to the rest of the group as they were all still snickering.

"Oh, Tyler just told us this hilarious story about how when Reid used to pretend to be _super baby_when he was little." Remedy said with a giggle while Reid's cheeks were flushed bright red, I felt embarrassed for him.

"I was three okay, sue me for having dreams." Reid replied, we all began laughing again before Remedy gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I think it's cute hun."

"Yea, yeah."

We all began laughing again before Saddler suddenly looked down to his watch before getting up from his a little spaced from Harmony.

"Whoa! I'd better get going, I've got some things I've gotta get done for my folks before I go home tomorrow, I'll see you guys around."

As Saddler walked off, I then remembered that I hadn't been home since I'd left for Spenser, although we kept in constant communication while I was here, I was actually beginning to miss seeing Mandy in person (I may even go back to calling her mom.... nah).

"Hey Saddler, wait up!" I quickly called after him as I got up and ran behind him, "hey you think I could tag along with you on your way home?" Saddler then got a weird look on his face, which surprised me a bit.

"Um... you wanna come? Well I ain't got no problem with it I guess, later." And with that he walked off.

I stared at him in confusion as I watched his disappear from the hall and out of view, Saddler was weird at times, but he was never _this_ weird. There was just something a little off about him today but I would find out about that later.

As I turned to return back to the table where once again everyone was laughing except for Tyler who was blushing like crazy, I'm guessing Reid said something to get him back for that 'Super Baby' story. I stopped and noticed Harley sitting on the staircase, his legs were stretched out against one of the steps, and he had a book in his hand. He then turned and glanced to me before shocking getting up and heading away upstairs.

"Hey guys!" Everyone then turned from what they were doing and looked to me as I quickly skipped back over to the table and stood over Pogue's chair. "I just remembered, I've got some business to take care of really quick upstairs. Text me when your ready and I'll meet you out front okay?"

Pogue nodded in agreement as I kissed him softly on the cheek and quickly ran away upstairs after Harley. I wonder why he walked away from me anyways, had I done something to him? Or did he just have serious issues with cute girls trying to be nice to him? Either way I didn't like the way he was treating me.

"Where'd he go-- Ah!" I jumped when as soon as I turned the corner I saw Harley propped up against the wall with his arms folded across his strong chest with his book still in hand.

"Lookin for someone?" He stated softly, his voice was deep and hard, I wasn't really surprised all that much though. His icy blue eyes staring me down were a little intimidating though.

"Um--.... I was looking for... you." I stuttered. A smirk from across Harley's face as he pushed himself off of the wall and stepped closer, nearly an inch apart from me.

"Well, you found me."

"I--I wanted to know.... why have you been so mean to me lately?" He chuckled and looked to the floor before looking back to me. I was getting over my fear, and it was replaced by somewhat of a little, attraction maybe. He was really cute, I just somehow felt a connection to him. But I couldn't think about that, I'm dating Pogue.

"Mean? I haven't been _mean _to you, Summer. Actually I'm kind of glad your here, better than all these other stuck up chicks hanging around here, your the coolest girl I've met at the hell hole so far."

My cheeks flushed red as I turned away and brushed my hair over my face so maybe he wouldn't notice. But I heard the sound of his laughing in front of me so I'm guessing he noticed. After my cheeks stopped burning I giggled and turned back to him.

"Well, thanks. So what are you reading anyways?" I asked trying to take my attention of his gorgeous face, and moving it to the book in his hand. He lifted it up and showed it to me.

"It's some novel called _'Secrects Hid In the Night,'_ it's a pretty good, about witchcraft or some junk like that."

"Hmm, sounds interesting." I replied softly. He looked into my eyes and smiled

"It is actually."

After that neither of us spoke for a second, we just stared at each other. Why was I even interested in him? Sure he was tall, amazingly cute, and had a great body to make a triple-threat. But I was with Pogue, and It wouldn't be very good for our relationship in the future if I started having feelings for another guy before our first date even began.

Suddenly we both pulled from our stares as we turned to see Remedy and Harmony come up the stairs giggling. Once they saw us they stopped and gave Harley and I both accusing looks. Harmony was the first one to speak as she walked over.

"Harley, don't you have your own friends to go harass?" Harley looked from me to his sister, I swear those two looked exactly alike.

"Nice to see you too sis," he laughed softly before turning back to me, "I'll see you around Summer." And with that he turned and walked away down the corridor.

"Do we even wanna know what happened here?" Remedy asked as she walked over.

"Nothing happened. We were just talking," I countered.

"Yeah, so my brother was the, _business_," Harmony put up air quotes at that word making it seem more dirty than it really was, "that you had to attend to?"

"Okay you guys are seriously thinking to much into this," they both gave me disbelieving glances. "I swear, nothing happened!"

"Whatever you say Sum. Just remember that hell hath no fury like a Son of Ipswich scorned." Remedy spoke before she and Harmony walked away down the corridor, Harmony's dorm room was on this floor so I'm guessing that's where they were headed.

"Great, just fucking fantastic." I cursed under my breath before turning away and heading the opposite way down the hall. Just because nothing happened, that didn't mean that I didn't want it too. God I'm so screwed!

Later that evening it was about 4:50 and Pogue would be texting me at any minute so I decided to go back and put on a little eyeliner, and some of my favorite Mocha Latte lip gloss. I fluffed out my hair in the bathroom mirror as I kept thinking back over earlier today.

I didn't like Harley, he was attractive and there was no doubt a spark between us, but that was it. I had a electric volt with Pogue, and I wasn't about to screw that up from some tall, tan and handsome guy when Pogue had all of that already.

_"So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours..."  
_  
Speak of the devil, that was Pogue's ringtone so he must have been ready to meet me outside. I quickly picked my phone up off the edge of the sink and opened it to read the message that Pogue had sent:

_'New text message from Pogue – _

_Sorry but I'm going 2 have 2 cancel 2 nite. Problem with my brothers_

_Sent at 5:58 PM 3/27/09'_

I scoffed as I looked at the message. I've been sitting here in my room getting ready for this date for a whole two hours, and now he texts me that he can't even make it. Was I being punked? I rolled my eyes as I flipped my phone up and sent him a message back:

_'Sent text message to Pogue-_

_Alright, TTYL_

_Sent at 5:01 PM 3/27/09'_

I quickly flipped my phone back down and huffed before walking away into the bedroom. I guess we would just have to reschedule, but canceling on the first date wasn't very good on his part, I was so looking forward to it finally just being the two of us, besides that time at Nicky's.

"Why me?" I groaned as I fell back on my bed with my face buried into my pillow.


	12. Surprise!

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, I **REALLY **wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Neither is Sarah, Abbot, or any other character from the movie. _

_**A/N: **Okay so here's the next chapter that I know you were all dying for ;) And I'm loving the story alerts/ favs thingys that I'm getting. I also love all my reviewers, but just remember that leaving one word reviews isn't really helping me so much, although I REALLY appreciate it just saying something like, 'Good' isn't really gonna beneift me. So if you have a suggestion, or some form of cunstructive critisim to make this story better for myself and your reading enjoyment than just tell me, my feelings are fragile yes, but I'm a big girl, I can handle it :D_

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 12: Surprise!_**

The next morning I was woken up bright and early by the sound of my always annoying alarm clock beeping loudly in my ear. Not only did it severely piss me off when I had to hear it on class mornings, but it pissed me off even more when I had to hear its annoying chime on the weekend.

I grumpily crawled out of bed and stifled a yawn as I scratched my pillow head before getting up and walking away into the bathroom. Although I would have rather stayed here and bitched at Pogue all day about canceling our date last night, I had planned on heading back home with Saddler to visit Mandy, oddly enough I missed her uber-perky ass.

"Mhm... the rest of us have to sleep, turn that damn thing off!" Remedy groaned throwing her pillow at my alarm clock sending it crashing to the floor, unfortunatly not broken.

"Well, someone is a little grumpy this morning," I replied with a cocky smirk as I walked back into the bedroom brushing my teeth. "Didn't get any last night?"

"Go to hell." Remedy swore softly as she rolled back over and returned to her slumber.

I decided to not get all dressed up and throw on a white baby tee, a pair of faded jeans with the knees ripped out, and a pair of converse for the trip today, I was only going home so there wasn't really any need to get all fancy.

As I pulled my hair back and tied it up into a high ponytail, Remedy groggily got out of bed and walked beside me into the mirror. She groaned at the circles around her eyes from getting in so late last night, I think she didn't get back in till about 3-ish.

"Just great, I look like I just went three rounds with Tyson and got the shit knocked outta me!"

"Well that's the beauty of makeup sweetheart, nobody has to know but me and you," I then pulled her into a kiss on the cheek and swatted at me before I finally released her and grabbed my phone as I headed for the door. "I'll tell Mandy you said hi!"

"Alright. Later!" Remedy called after me as I grabbed my purse off the desk and walked out the door.

"Bye!"

The ride back was actually really long, it was about a two hour drive that seemed to stretch into eternity, and was full of nothing but Saddler screaming to heavy metal music that was way to loud. God, kill me now.

"Well, home sweet home," Saddler flipped some of his pale blonde hair from his face as he pulled into his driveway. "I just gotta check in with the folks for about a few hours and then we can head back for home alright?"

"Yea, thanks for the ride." I said with only half of my mind meaning it, the other half would have rather walked here than have to sit through that ride.

Saddler nodded and stepped from the car, I did the same after unbuckling my seatbelt. I then glanced over to the two-story bright yellow house that I hadn't seen in nearly three weeks, I was actually quite fond of referring to this place as home now.

I headed across the lawn and skipped up the white porch steps that I missed as well as I knocked on the front door, I called to tell mom that I was stopping by, I wanted to surprise her.

"Surprise... oh, who are you?" I was the one who got the surprise as the door opened revealing not Mandy, but a man.

He was rather tall, about 5'9. Perfectly brown tanned skin, wavy brown hair that reached to about his mid-neck. He had soft brown eyes, they kind of reminded me of my father's a little bit. But this guy sure as hell wasn't my dad!

"Hi, my name is Rick Austin," Rick so he says his name is, then studied me over before snapping his gingers, "you must be Summer, your as beautiful as Mandy said, you two look amazingly alike actually."

Okay, who the hell is this guy? And how and why does he know my name,? And why is he referring to my mother as, Mandy? That position was currently filled, and I didn't feel like sharing.

"Rick who's at the--... door," Mandy's face turned to shock as she peered at my equally shocked face standing in the hallway after Rick had, '_graciously' _invited me into my own home. "Summer? I didn't know you were coming home this weekend sweetie... I guess I have some explaining to do huh?"

"Um... yea! Mom who the hell is this?! And what is he doing answering your door?... And Oh. My. God. Are you wearing lingerie?!" I definitely was ready to go back to Spenser and pretend I ever saw any of this.

"Now, Summer honey can we please go into the living room and talk about this?" Mandy pleaded. I folded my arms across my chest, to say I was pissed beyond all belief would be a complete understatement. What the hell was going on?!

"No! Mom who is this guy, and what the hell is going on around here?!" Rick then decided to step in, thankfully fully clothed.

"Umm, maybe I should leave and let you two talk--" I quickly raised my hand cutting him off.

"Don't bother, I'm so outta here!" I then hastily pushed past him and stormed right back out the door. I could hear Mandy calling after me, but I ignored them and kept walking.

"Summer, Summer stop so I can explain!" Mandy pleaded as she ran out onto the lawn, still in her 'nightgown.'

"Oh you wanna explain?!" I quickly whirled around with tears rolling down my cheeks. "Okay explain this. How could you do this, to me... to dad?!"

"Summer listen to me. I love you, and your father but--"

"But what?!"

"Honey it has been four years! I love your father with all my heart, and no one can ever replace him, but I have to move on with my life, with _our_ life! and Rick just happens to be apart of my life at the moment."

"And when exactly where you gonna tell me huh? About your big fucking life arrangement!" I then looked over to Rick who had a concerned look plastered across his face as he walked over and stood beside my mother.

"How long?" I asked softly trying my best to contain my anger, but it wasn't really working out all that well so far.

"About a year now," Mandy replied. "I was gonna tell you, I just wanted to wait until the time was right to give you the news."

"And what's the news?" Mandy looked to Rick who gulped before he finally grew some balls and spoke up.

"Mandy and I are engaged, we're getting married in a few months."

Oh my god, was this guy on crack?! It was like I was in a bad episode of the Twilight Zone and I had lost my grip on what was reality and what was fiction, and I was really hoping that this all wasn't real right now.

"I can't believe you!" I then looked over to Rick who was trying to comfort Mandy who was bawling her eyes out, "And you! Your nothing but a no-good-home-wrecker!"

"Okay now Summer that's enough!"

Mandy attempted trying to take back her 'mother' role. But this woman wasn't my mother anymore, the mom I knew didn't keep secrets like this from me, I didn't even know the woman standing in front of me.

"I couldn't agree more. Don't look for me, don't call me, just forget about me like you did with dad!" I then stormed over to Saddler's yard, he was already outside watching from his porch at the scene that was going on in front of him.

"Summer wait!"

"No! You wanted a new life, you got it... Saddler take me home!"

I jogged over to the car wiping tears away as Saddler slowly walked over and got back into the driver's seat. I slammed the door of the passengers side as Mandy attempted to walk over and once again plead me to stay, but I was threw with her.

"Summer please!"

That was the last thing I heard come from her mouth as screamed at Saddler to go and he quickly backed out of the driveway and hauled off down the street. I didn't even glance back at the rear-view mirror, I just couldn't bring myself to look at her crawling back to Rick. He wasn't my father, and I don't care what some measly papers said, he would never be my father.


	13. You Drive Me Crazy, But It Feels Alright

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, I **REALLY **wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Neither is Sarah, Abbot, or any other character from the movie. _

_**A/N: **I know, three updates in one weekend, am I on fire or what, just soak it up cause you all won't be seeing me until next weekend kay? alright later!_

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 13: You Drive Me Crazy, But It Feels Alright_**

For the rest of the day I was very distant from everyone. I had locked myself up in my room and refused to come out for anything, I just needed some time to think about all of this. My mom was actually getting married _again_ and I couldn't help but feel betrayed somehow.

"Summer?! Summer I know your in there," I heard Harmony call from outside of the door.

"Come on, we're all going to Nicky's it'll be fun if you come too." Remedy called as well. I kept my eyes glued to the ceiling as I responded.

"Thanks guys, but I really just wanna be alone for awhile." I guess they didn't get the message as right after I heard the look click and then Remedy and Harmony walked in, I forgot that Remedy had a key too.

"Well too damn bad. When you've got friends like us there is no such thing as being alone. You've signed up for it, and now you got us so get your mopey ass up off the bed, and get cleaned up before we are going out." Remedy ordered.

I sat up on my bed to refuse only to be smacked in the face by a pink baby tee shirt that with off-the-shoulder sleeves, and then a white silk pleaded mini skirt, neither of which were mine. I clutched the items in my hand before looking to Remedy and Harmony who were both dressed for a night out.

"Fine, but just know if randomly we get stopped by the police I reporting this as a kidnapping." Remedy let out a phony laugh.

"Haha, now get ready and meet us down front in twenty minutes. If your not down we're coming back up and then it's gonna get ruff got it?!" She wagged her finger at me as I smiled to her from the bathroom doorway.

"Whatever." I replied with a wave as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

"Twenty minutes!" Remedy and Harmony both shouted to me before I heard the sound of heels walking towards the door, and then the door opening and closing.

Why should I let my mom ruin my final night of fun before I had to go back into the hell that was all my boring classes at Spenser Academy, damn me for wanting to get into and Ivy League school. I was gonna go out and enjoy my Sunday night damnit!

After I had gotten changed and properly done my hair and makeup, I looked down to the outfit Remedy had given me. The shirt came up farther than I though and showed off my toned stomach very well actually. The hemline of the skirt hugged my waist comfortably so thankfully I wouldn't have to worry about it slipping off.

"Alright, you are gonna have tonight. Don't think about.... _her_," I felt angry referring to Mandy. "Or that other guy, tonight is all about you."

I smiled as I began fiddling with my necklace. I knew that as long as I wore this I would never forget about my father, and he would always be right here with me. I then quickly glanced to the clock on the wall, I only had a few more minutes to get downstairs into the main hall with Remedy and the others to get ready to go to Nicky's if I wanted to keep my face, black eye-less.

After I had gotten downstairs I realized that Remedy, Harmony and I weren't the only ones going to Nicky's, Saddler was there was well. I felt a little embarassed to be seeing him after the big ordeal that had happended this morning.

"Hey, they actually got you to come down?" He asked in a shock tone. I smirked and nodded

"Yea. It's Sunday, and damnit I'm gonna enjoy myself, so lets get going shall we?" I said as I quickly walked past them and out the door towards Harmony's Mercedes-Benz. Her parents had decided to upgrade her last week for some reason.

"Alright lets hit it!" Remedy yelped as she then ran out after me. Saddler and Harmony shrugged before running to catch up with us.

Nicky's was already packed when we arrived, which wasn't usual on a Sunday night. Harmony parked in one of the empty spaces before we all hopped from the car and headed towards the entrance. As I made my way through the parking lot I glance over and suddenly caught sight of Tyler's shiny black Hummer.

"Oh no. They're here too?" I questioned as I stopped walking.

"Yea, so what? Don't you wanna see Pogue?" Harmony replied in a flirty voice. I cut my eyes at her before turning back to Tyler's car.

"No! He can't make it to our first date, but he can drag his sorry ass to Nicky's!" I exclaimed before taking a few deep breaths to clam me down, maybe he just wasn't all that interested in me like I was in him, or at least I used to be.

"Summer come on, I'm sure he has a perfectly good explaintion as to why he had to cancel. Now can we please go inside beside I didn't dress up this hot to get _cars_ motors running." Harmony and Saddler laughed and I just shrugged as we all moved forward and walked inside the bar.

Inside people were all over the place which was also no surprise, and the jukebox was playing loud rock music. I scanned the room and found all of the Sons exactly where I knew they'd be. Baby boy (which apparently was the guys nickname for Tyler since he was the youngest) and Reid were both hanging near the pool table with Aaron and Austin. That could only lead to trouble later.

I then noticed Caleb and Pogue over at the Foosball table playing a game, typical boys and their toys. I was then surprised as Sarah hoped right in front of us.

"Guys, your here!" She squeaked as she pulled each of us into a hug.

"Yeah, we decided to have a little night out." I replied.

"Good, well as you can see I'm like totally alone so who's up for some hot dancing?!" Sarah suggested

"I am!" Saddler quickly jumped in. We all laughed as Harmony playfully smacked him in the chest.

"I think she was talking to us you horn-dog. Go play pool with Reid and Tyler, we got this one." Saddler shrugged and followed Harmony's request as he walked away towards the pool table to play ref between Reid and Aaron.

Sarah then took my hand, and Harmony and Remedy took each others as we walked out onto the dance floor to do some sexy dancing. I hadn't done this since the first night I came here with Remedy, the night I had my first dance with Pogue.

"So, what's going on with you and Pogue?" Sarah as as we moved hand-in-hand. I shrugged as she spun me around and I did the same.

"Well we were _supposed_ to have a date yesterday but he had to cancel. Now I don't really know where we stand." Kate smiled

"I wouldn't really think to much into it. Getting involved with a Son of Ipswich, you better be prepared for a lot of cancelled dates, and random things happening." I gave her a confused look but didn't stop dancing, was there something she was trying to tell me?

"Mind if I cut in?" Sarah and I both looked over to see Caleb standing there smiling. Sarah looked to me and I nodded giving her approval to go ahead and dance with him.

I made my way over to a empty table and sat down to adjust the strap on my sneakers. I then heard the sound of someone sitting down in front of me, and I knew it could only be one person. I sat back up straight and looked into Pouge's eyes.

"Hey." I spoke softly, but with a little sass.

"Summer look I'm really sorry about breaking our date yesterday but something came up." He spoke nearly in a pleading voice.

"And I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that your not going to tell me what was are you?" Pogue sighed before looking down.

I nodded my head with a stern face before getting up to walk away, but he quickly grabbed my arm lightly and stopped me.

"Wait, Summer can you please just sit down and talk to me?" I gave him a skeptical look and he looked genuine enough. "Please?" I huffed before sitting back down and crossing my legs, and folding my arms.

"Alright, lets talk. Why do you have so many secrects?"

"As much as we hate to admit it, we all have secrets Summer, even you. Mine just happen to be a little more.... stressful."

"Okay fine. I get it, you have your secrets and I have mine I can be cool with that. But what I need to know is that are you always gonna break a date every time you ask me out cause if you are then I don't think this is going to be a very functional relationship." Pogue smiled and reached across the table taking my hand in his.

"Summer, sometimes I may have to break dates, and leave unexpecdetly, that's just part of my life. But I do honesty have... really strong feelings for you. And if you give me a second chance I promise not to screw it up."

Damn, that boy just knew exactly what to say that would make me wanna melt in his arms. I smiled before leaning across the table and kissing him.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes?" I giggled and nodded

"Yea Pogue, it's a yes."


	14. Date Night

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, I **REALLY **wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Neither is Sarah, Abbot, or any other character from the movie. _

_**A/N:**Well, it's a new weekend, and that's mean a new update so..... well ya know how this works, BYA guys :D_

_P.S. Oh, and next week as we all know is **SPRING BREAK! **And my super cool, and **AWESOME **parents are allowing me and my best friends (Lindsey and Devont'e) go to **DAYTONA** for the whole break so I may not update next weekend, we'll see ;)_

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 14: Date Night_**

For the first time put of the entire school year I sat attentively in Professor Roland's class and scribbled down all the notes that he had been writing out on the chalkboard. It was extremely excited because it was Friday once again, this week had just flown by and in a couple of hours Pogue and I would be going to on our first _official _date.

"Someones giddy," Remedy spoke tapping her pen on the cover of her Spongebob Squarepants notebook. "Wanna share?"

"Well, I'm just really excited since tonight is my first date with Pouge," then suddenly my stomach started to rumble, oh no. Butterflies. "Okay, now I nervous." I said losing my confident posture and now slouching over.

"Don't worry," Remedy patted my shoulder, "everything will go great. So, you talked to your mom yet?"

"Nope. Shes called, let a truck-load of texts, and Rick even sent me that large stuffed teddy bear."

"Wow.... I wish my dad would send me a stuffed teddy bear, bastard."

"HES NOT MY DAD!" I suddenly found myself screaming and all heads in the class including the Professors, were now turned directly to me. I glanced up to Reid and Tyler a row above who both were giving me blank stares.

"Oops.... um, sorry." I spoke softly as thankfully at that moment the bell to end this class rang and I quickly scrambled my things together and dashed down the stairs and towards the door.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the hell was that?!" Remedy asked as she quickly caught up with me in the halls.

"What was what?" I replied trying to act like I had know clue that she was referring to how I just made a complete ass out of myself.

"Um, you totally freaking out in class, that's what."

"Sorry, my dad is kinda a sensitive topic for me..... I just don't really like to talk about him." I replied softly as I made my way from the building and towards the building C where the pool room and gym where located.

"Well.... I gotta get to class but we'll talk later." I nodded and watched as Remedy walked off before taking a deep breath and continuing towards my next class.

Once classes were finally over for the week, I stood in my dorm room mirror applying a little make-up to my face as I got ready for my date with Pogue. Remedy and I hadn't really spoken, she was just sitting on her bed giving me weird looks.

"What?" I finally spoke as I applied a little black eye-liner.

"Why don't you like talking about your dad?" She spoke firmly as more of a demand then a question.

"When the people you love die it isn't really a great subject to discuss Rem." I replied calmly as I adjusted the straps on my shirt.

"Well, your gonna have to talk about it sometime sweetie," she then got up and stood beside me. "You really miss him don't you?"

"Well of course I do, he was my dad." I replied, my voice breaking from the tears forming in my eyes from thinking about my father.

"It's okay Summer, just as long as you don't forget him, he'll always be with you." I smiled as she wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"Thank Rem, your the best,"

"It's a gift," she was then interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. "And that'll be your date."

I giggled as she walked over to the door and let Pogue inside. I quickly checked the mirror to make sure that my make-up hadn't smudged from crying, after I cleared myself I stood back up straight as Pogue walked into the room smiling.

"What's up Remedy?" Remedy gave him a greeting nod before he turned and looked to me, "wow, you look great. You ready to go?"

"Why thank you, and yes I am."

I grabbed my jacket, this time I was distressed skinny jeans, I didn't want a repeat of the mini skirt fiasco. Pogue gently wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed for the door. I waved to Remedy who was once again sitting on her bed as I walked out of the room and closed the door.

No matter how many times I rode on Pogue's bike I still wouldn't be able to get the hang of it. I thought that I would fall off like three times over the entire ride, but somehow I always kept a firm grip even though it felt like I should have been slipping, oh well. At least I'm still alive.

Pogue had taken me to this little cafe somewhere out in the town. I hadn't really went all around the city, I only knew the mall and a few other places so I had never been to this place before. He opened the door as we walked inside and I took a seat at a table by the window. He took his jacket off and placed it on the back of the chair in front of me, his ripped arms now in full view from his sleeveless white shirt.

"So, what'll it be?" I placed my finger on my chin as I pondered over what I wanted.

"Um, chocolate milk, iced. And a doughnut please?" He smiled and nodded before quickly walking away to the front counter to get our orders.

"Ha-ha! So you expect me to believe that you got your first kiss at fifteen?" I said in between giggles as I sipped my milk.

"It's true! I was a shy kid, and we were playing spin the bottle so those were the rules!" Pogue countered laughing as well.

"I find it hard to believe that _you_had any trouble getting girls Pogue Parry," I glanced over his body. "Your like a modern day Greek Adonis."

"So, you think I'm hot?" I laughed as I reached across the table and playfully smacked his arm.

"You are so stuck on yourself."

"I am not!" He then folded his arms and put on a cocky smirk, "but if you don't think I'm hot then that's okay."

"I never said that!"

"So you **do** think I'm hot?!" I laughed

"Yes Pogue, I think your hot. Are you happy now?"

"Quite actually, and I think your pretty hot as well." He said now sporting a flirty smile. I put on my own flirty smile as I began twirling the spoon in my Chocolate milk without taking my eyes off Pogue.

"Thanks. But now I have a question--"

"Oh no. Is it drill time already?" I laughed.

"Just one! So your one of the famous Sons of Ipswich, the hottest guys at Spenser. Your funny, smart, and a great swimmer. So my question is, what's wrong with you?" Pogue then began choking on his coffee from laughing.

"What?"

"Come on. The way I see it your like the total package, and yet were single when I got here, so you must have a flaw. What, are you like into watching chicks go or something?" Pogue laughed once more before shaking his head.

"No, I'm not. I just.... haven't found the right one yet. Thought I was close a couple months ago but.... It didn't work out." I eyed him curiously as his smile suddenly faded.

"Oh, and who was this mystery woman that got away?"

"You don't really wanna talk about my ex's do you?"

"Well I'm interested, so come on, spill." I demanded with a pout. Pogue chuckled before nodding.

"Well, her name was Kate Tunney. We dated, and everything was going great until...." he then trailed off and looked away.

"Until, what?"

"It just, didn't work out. We were both headed in to... totally opposite directions. That's the whole story." I nodded before taking a sip of my milk.

"Hmm, well I'm sorry... about her." Pogue smiled and reached across the table taking my hand in his.

"Don't be, I think I may have just found something much better."

My cheeks flushed bright red, I tried to cover my face with my hair but Pogue then quickly brushed it back putting my glowing red cheeks in full view.

"Your cute when you blush," he then glanced down at his watch. It was now going on 9:30, we'd been here talking for over three hours. "Damn! I was supposed to be meeting up with the guys tonight!"

I laughed.

"It's okay, come on lets go." I got up from my seat and slipped my arms back through my jacket sleeves. Pogue gave me a questioning look as he got up as well.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I had a great time, and i don't wanna have Caleb mad at me, so lets go."

"Alright, you ready?"

"Yep."

Once Pogue and I had gotten back to the dorms, he walked me all the way back to my room and we stopped in front of the door, Remedy was probably out with Harmony and Saddler at Nicky's so I'd probably just go inside and go to sleep.

"So I had a lot of fun tonight, you?" Pogue asked as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"I had a great time, and I'm sure we'll have an even better time when you take me to see Paramore at Nicky's tomorrow night."

"Nicky got Paramore, no shit?!"

"Yep, he said the jukebox it gonna be out for a little while and he called in a favor from one of his friends who happens to be Paramore's band manager," I was the surprised as Pogue stepped closer causing my back to hit the door. "So um... I--"

I was then cut off by Pogue's lips pressing firmly against mine. I suddenly began to swoon as I felt my knees give out and my body start to melt, I was kept upright by Pogue arms wrapping around my waist keeping our bodies pressed together tight.

"I'll see you tomorrow tonight." Pogue spoke as he finally broke the kiss leaving me, stunned.

"You sure will," I turned around only to run fast first into the door. "Ow! Ha-ha, okay goodnight." I waved to Pogue and watched as he walked off down the corridor before opening up the door only to have it hit something hard on the other side.

"OWW! Damnit Summer!" Harmony cursed as she and Remedy stepped away from the door holding their heads.

"Wha--where you two listening?"

Remedy and Harmony smirked before stepping really close to each other and pretending to kiss mocking me. I gasped as I quickly walked over to my bed and grabbed one of my pillows before tossing it at them smacking Harmony across the face.

"Ohh, you are so gonna pay for that," she then ran over to Remedy's bed and grabbed on of her pillows. "Take that!" She tossed the pillow and I ducked causing it to smack across Remedy's face causing Harmony and I to both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, you two are going down!"

After that it turned into a all-out no rules pillow fight which lead to all of us falling out onto my bed causing it to fall in which only caused us to laugh harder.

"I love you guys." I said with a smile as I stared up to the ceiling. Remedy and Harmony then glanced to each other before giggling.

"Lesbian!" I gasped before nudging them with my elbows as they then both pulled me into a hug.


	15. Is There Something You Wanna Tell Me?

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, I **REALLY **wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Neither is Sarah, Abbot, or any other character from the movie. _

_**A/N:**Well guys*tear drops* I'll be leaving for Daytona tomorrow morning. I'm gonna seen if there's a computer in the hotel we'll be staying it, but more likely than not you guys won't hear from me for a few days. Think of this as my 'see ya soon' present (oh, and I've got like ten swimsuits and bikinis packed for this trip, I am soooooo SKYED!) so see ya soon ;D_

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 15: Is There Something You Wanna Tell Me?_**

The next morning I woke up bright and early because I had made plans with Remedy and Harmony on going back to the outlet mall in town to find something cute to wear to see Paramore at Nicky's tonight, the only problem was, I needed money from my mom because I had run out of money that I'd saved up myself, and I didn't feel like borrowing anymore of Remedy's clothes.

"Well why don't you just go home and ask your mom for some money." Remedy suggested as we brushed our teeth in the bathroom sink.

"Oh that oughta work out great," I spit before rinsing off my brush and placing it back in my mouth. "Hi Mandy, I still hate your guts, can I borrow your credit card?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well, maybe you should just forgive her already--" I cut my eyes at Remedy causing her to quickly change the subject. "So, you super excited about you second date in a row with Pogue tonight?"

"Yep, he's so sweet and funny, although..." I trailed off as I began thinking.

"What?" Remedy asked snapping me from my thoughts. I glanced to her before turning back to the mirror and checking my teeth.

"Well it's just.... I dunno I just feel like there is something that he's just not telling me."

"Well he's a guy sweetie and a Son of Ipswich nonetheless, those guys are well known for their little secrets."

I sighed as I watched Remedy grab her some underwear from her dresser before waving and walking out of the room towards the showers. I then turned back to the mirror and shrugged it off before beginning to curl the ends of my hair.

Thirty minutes later I returned back to my room wrapped only in two towels, one covering my body and the other I was using to dry my hair. As I closed the door after walking inside I noticed that Remedy wasn't there, but there was a small white package on my bed and a letter on top of it. I gave it a confusing stare as I walked forward and lifted the note up to my face, the handwriting I recognized as Remedy's.

_Summer. I got hungry so I decided to go downstairs into the caff and get something to eat. This package arrived while you were in the shower, the delivery guy said that it was from your mom. IDK what it is._

I placed the note back on my bed before turning my attention to the tiny white packing tied in a silver thread. I sat down on the bed beside it with my legs crossed before lifting the package up to my lap and untied the string.

"Ha-ha, no way," I giggled softly as I saw that inside the package was a novel, I instantly realized that this was myself and Mandy's favourite book, "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings," by Mya Angelou. She used to read it to me all the time when I was a little younger. "Oh mom." I spoke softly giggling once more. As I began to place the book down a tiny item suddenly fell out of the book and landed on the floor.

I placed the book back down on the bed and knelt down onto the floor. My eyes grew wide as I saw the item that had fallen out of the book, a platinum credit card. I'm guessing the saying about mother's intuition was true. A soft smile formed across my lips as I picked up the card and placed it on the desk and ran away into the bathroom to get ready.

Four hours, and three-hundred dollars lighter on Mandy's credit card, Harmony, Remedy and I finally returned back to Harmony's dorm to get ready to go to Nicky's tonight. During my trip at the mall I had finally built up the strength to call Mandy. No matter what she was still my mother, and I loved her, so I decided that I would have dinner at home tomorrow night, to get to know Rick better, I at least owed her that much.

"Just like my credit car, I am maxed out," Harmony groaned as she placed all of her various shopping bags on the floor and fell back onto her bed. One thing I noticed was that her roommate was never here, Harmony had told us that she spent most of her time at her boyfriends off-campus apartment.

"I hear ya." Remedy replied doing the same.

"Oh come on girls," I laughed as I walked into the room and placed my bags to the side but not before kicking the door closed. "You can't honestly be tired."

"The hell we can't!" Remedy panted lifting her head a little before dropping back down onto Harmony's pillow. I just giggled before walking over in front of Harmony's mirror and trying on many of the various shirts I had purchased an hour ago.

"You should wear that to Nicky's tonight," Harmony suggested at the spaghetti strap black and white polka-dot sundress I had pressed up against my body. I did think it was really nice, and perfect for Nicky's tonight with a certain pair of black and white Chucks I had tucked away in my closet.

"Really, ya think?" Remedy and Harmony both replied with a nod. I smiled and turned back to the mirror. "Then this dress it is, thanks guys. Ohh, I gotta get back to the dorm and get the shoes I'm gonna wear with this. I'll B.R.B"

I quickly walked out of the room and made my way down the hall. As I approached the staircase I suddenly heard a voice that I recognized to be Pogue calling after me. I smiled and quickly turned around to meet his face. I saw him approaching from the other end of the hall, but what I failed to take notice of was the fact that I was currently standing in a puddle of water and I turned to quickly causing me to slip and being to fall down towards the stairwell, and that's when it happened.

I stopped. Just before I fell. It was as if a force field of some kind was keeping me from falling to my certain death. My breath was caught in my throat as I realized that I was just suspended just before the stairwell. I then quickly turned my head to where I could see Pogue running towards me, and my eyes grew wide as a cat's as I saw what I didn't believe for a second.

"Summer?! Are you okay?" The next thing I knew Pogue's arm was wrapped around my waist pulling me away from the edge and into his chest. Both of his arms were now wrapped tightly around my waist as my racing breaths began to slow. "Hey? Are you okay?" He asked gently moving me back so I looked into his face, what I thought I had seen was now gone.

"Um... y-yes, I'm fine. I--.... I gotta go," I quickly pushed him away from from me, not a gently as you should push someone who just saved your life, but to many thoughts were running through my mind right now, and they all revolved around one things:

Were his eyes really black before?


	16. How Can I Tell You, What You Don't Wanna

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, I **REALLY **wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Neither is Sarah, Abbot, or any other character from the movie. _

_**A/N:**Hiya! Didn't expect me did you? So as it turns out Lindsay brought her laptop with her to Daytona (Which by the way is beautiful so far... but the long ride here was killer), so I'm able to get this chapter up. But after this I probably won't be able to update until I get back because we've got like a million things planned out for our next week here ;D_

_P.S. Oh! And since I'm gonna be O.O.T. for a little while, I wanna take this time to give a special shout-out to _**ALL!** _my reviewers/favs/alerts/readers. You guys are all awesome and *clears throat* You, you light up my life!.... Okay some maybe I'm not the best singer but you guys all get the point right? Okay, BYA!_

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 16: How Can I Tell You, What You Don't Wanna Know_**

**Pogue's POV**

I just watched in shock as Summer shoved me away and ran-off down the stairwell. As I could finally feel my legs again I quickly ran towards the banister to see her long light brown hair flowing behind her as she disappeared from view.

I was scared out of my mind for two reasons, reason one: she could have just died if I hadn't stepped in and... _saved _her. And reason two: From the terrified look Summer gave me when I looked at her, what if she had seen what I had done to in-face, save her. Either way, I could feel it in my gut that this was gonna get worse before it got better. And I was never wrong, never.

I threw my keys on the end table by my front door as I walked inside my loft. I had gotten this place a few years ago with the inheritance my parents had left me after they passed away. My mom had died first in a 'accident,' but only Caleb and I knew the real reason my mother was dead. It was because my father killed her, with his powers. I didn't like thinking about that so I just quickly shook the thoughts from my mind as I took of my jacket and laid it out across the arm of my sofa.

I walked away into my room and instantly took off my damp shirt, it had somehow began to rain out of the blue once I left Spenser. I grabbed my cell phone off the table and then sat down on the edge of my bed as I pressed number five and speed dial began calling the person that I needed to talk to most right now, Summer.

_"Hi..."_

Thank god. She picked up, "Summer?"

_"Gotcha!"_

Damnit. I hate that.

_"This is Summer and you've reached my voice-mail, either I'm doing something super-important and I can't answer my cell.... or I just don't feel like answering. Either way, leave me a message and I'll call you back, later!"_

"Hey Summer, it's Pogue. Look we need to talk, call me." I pressed the off button before beginning to fumble with my phone as I brought it up to my lips. I knew what I had to do know, I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I held my phone out in front of my and pressed the one button and speed dial then began calling, him.

_"Hello?" _Damnit! He picked up. "Caleb, it's me. We've got a problem." I could hear Caleb's bed squeaking, he must have been asleep and was now sitting up.

_"Pogue? What's wrong?"_

"I think..... I think Summer saw me," I spoke softly, but I could tell Caleb heard me, he heard everything.

_"Summer saw you what?.... Using? Pogue please tell me she didn't see you use."_ Caleb pleaded across the line. I could tell he was fully awake now.

"I'm not sure but she was acting really freaked out after I saved her and--"

_"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa," _Caleb interrupted. _"What do you mean you 'saved her'?"_

"Well, we _were _supposed to be going to Nicky's tonight on a date," I'm pretty sure that wasn't gonna happen now. "So I needed to talk to her and she wasn't in her room, so I guessed that they might have been in Harmony's room. So as I headed up I saw Summer heading down the hall. So I called to her and she didn't see the puddle of water under her feet and when she turned.... well she nearly feel down the stairwell,"

_"And you used your powers to save her from falling."_ He finished. One good thing about Caleb, he could figure thing out easily, it was a blessing, and sometimes a curse. _"Well, are you sure that she saw you, or do you just 'think' that she saw you?"_

"I'm not sure, she was acting really freaked out, but maybe it was just the face that she had a near-death experience," I responded.

_"Have you called her since?"_

"Yeah, but she didn't answer."

_"Damn. It's Kate all over again."_ I winced at the sound of that name. _"Oh... sorry man, I didn't mean to bring that up,"_ Caleb stated realizing what he'd said.

"It's okay, but what do I do about Summer. I really don't want this to end up like Kate, I think I may be in love with her man." Did I really just say that? And the weird thing about it was.... I think I meant it. I was in love with Summer Brenson.

_"You're gonna have to talk to her man, go back to Spenser tomorrow morning and see her," _If she would talk to me then. _"Pogue, be careful though." _A confused expression suddenly crossed my face, even though I knew Caleb couldn't see it.

"Careful? For what?"

_"Dude, your eighteenth birthday is like three weeks away,"_Shit! I'd totally forgot about that. Ten minutes past ten on Thursday night in three weeks, I would be turning eighteen, which meant that it would be my time for Ascension. Caleb had gone through it just a few months ago, now it was my turn.

"Damnit! I forgot," I replied deciding to think aloud. Now that I thought about it, my birthday was on the same night as the prom. "Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said deciding that I was ready to go to be.

_"Night bro,"_ Caleb stated before hanging up the phone. I hung up on my end as well before placing my phone back on the charger on my nightstand.

I had a serious problem.

**Summer's POV**

I just sat on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I didn't know what else to do at this point. I had persuaded Remedy and Harmony to go on to Nicky's without me, I guess this would be one Paramore house concert that I just wouldn't see.

For an entire hour I spent my time just racking my brain about what could possibly be the explanation for what I had seen. Sadly, I had come up with nothing, because of the simple fact that there was no explanation possible. No human eyes can turn midnight black it's just, impossible. Unless. Unless, Pogue wasn't even human at all!

No. That's ridiculous. Pogue had to be human, he sure looked and acted like a regular seventeen year-old boy. Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me. Maybe the fact that I had just nearly died caused me to hallucinate something up to take my mind off the fact that I was in-fact about to die. But, no matter how many times I repeated that in my mind with my eyes snapped shut tight, I still knew that it wasn't true.

This-whatever _this _was- would really explain all the mysterious-ness, and the off-feeling that I had always gotten from the Sons of Ipswich. I had always been a very perceptive person, and from the moment I first looked into Pogue's eyes I knew that there was something deeper behind them, I felt the same thing whenever I looked in Reid's eyes, or Caleb's, and even Tyler's. I knew that there was something darker behind them.

The only possible option that I could think of which was entirely impossible by theory, magic. I couldn't believe that the thought of witchcraft had even crossed my mind, but this was the only thing that I could think of that fit.

I mean, from the stories, and the information in the history books, each of their families seemed to be no strangers of a background in magic, with the whole Salem-witch-trials-thing and that fifth bloodline being killed off back in the 1600's, it was the only thing that I could think of.

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts as my phone began vibrating on my nightstand causing it to slide slightly across the smooth hand-carved object. I picked it up into my pink argyle manicured hand and my eyes filled with surprise as I realized that I had received a message from Pogue. I wonder what it could have said. Did he know that I knew? But was there really anything for me to know anyways? God, to many questions at once. I placed the phone up to my ear as I pressed the number for my voice-mail.

_"Hey Summer, it's Pogue. Look we need to talk, call me."_That was it. Very subtle, and to the point, but it said enough. I could hear it in the worry, and anxiousness in Pouge's voice. There was something going on, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to know what. Maybe I had gotten way to deep into all of this.

A thought suddenly then crossed my mind. I quickly sat up on my bed before hopping off of it and running over to my desk and powering-up my laptop. I quickly loaded up Spenser's homepage and surfed around until I found exactly what I was looking for. I smile formed across my face as I quickly got a pen and wrote down the information I needed on a tiny pink sticky note and placed it to the side. This tiny piece of information would no doubt be able to help me put together this whole puzzle.

"Gotcha."


	17. Dangerously In Love

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, I **REALLY **wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Neither is Sarah, Abbot, or any other character from the movie. _

_**A/N: ALOHA!!**I'm back from Daytona and better than ever!.... or the same... either way, I'M BACK! So I'm totally excited for all the positive feedback I got from you guys on the last chapter :D, I thought that adding Pogue's POV in that chapter would give it more flare and I was right. But be looking for more of those in later chapters because what he thinks is gonna be like really important later alright? Okay. So here's my homecoming update for all my lovely readers._

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 17: Dangerously In Love_**

The following morning I was up earlier than usual for it to be a Sunday morning, but I had so much to do today and so little time. I was already in my bathroom pulling my hair back into a high ponytail. I had to do what I needed to do this morning fast, and then be back in time enough to be ready my dinner with Mandy and Rick tonight. I just hoped I could get through it all without killing myself in-between the two events.

Remedy was still asleep so I sneaked around the room quietly making sure not to wake her, but then again as heavy a sleeper as Remedy was I wasn't really too worried about waking her. I grabbed my jean mini jacket off my plush chair on the side of the room and pulled it onto my body before going over and sitting down on my bed as I pulled on my pair of white wedges and laced them up over my ankles. They were my favorite pair.

"Mmhh... where are you going?" Shit! I smiled as I turned to see Remedy was now sitting up rubbing her eyes, her now messy red hair was sprawled across her face.

"Um... I was just heading out for a quick jog," I lied.

"In your favorite wedges?" Damn! I forgot she knew that.

"Yeah, wearing heels while you run builds.... calf strength."

"Summer, where are you going, seriously?"

"Okay, I just have someone I need to go see really fast, I should be back around about two-ish."

"Fine. By the way, Reid and I have a date tonight, you and Pogue wanna double?"

"No!" I quickly found myself blurting out. Remedy then gave me a confused look. "Yeah, because I have that dinner with my parents tonight." I quickly covered.

"Oh right! I forgot. Okay well I'll see you later." I nodded and waved as Remedy lied back down and returned to sleep. I took a deep breath and opened the room door to our room and walked out into the corridor.

"Summer?" Damnit! My breath became caught in my throat as I slowly turned around to see Pogue standing right there. "Can we talk?"

"Actually, Pogue. I um.... I have somewhere to be, can it wait until later?" I kept my eyes glued on his, they were still the same light brown color that they'd always been, but somehow, I just didn't trust them anymore. Pogue's eyes lied.

"I wish it could but, no. I really need to talk to you," crap! I sighed before nodding.

"Okay fine, lets go down into the caff." Pogue nodded and followed me as I made my way downstairs towards the cafeteria. I guess my plans would just have to wait until a later.

I twirled the straw around in the french vanillia cappuccino I had made when Pogue and I arrived in the cafeteria as we just sat there in silence. Beside me saying thank you when Pogue pulled my chair out for me, we hadn't spoken since we arrived down here. There was the occasional chances that we both looked up and glanced into each others eyes before quickly turning our attention to something else.

"So," I began, growing tired of the weird silence. "You said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Oh, right. Um, how are you? Ya know, after last night."

"Good, I didn't die so that's always a plus right?" Pogue and I laughed awkwardly before growing silent yet again.

"Look Summer, is there anything you wanna talk to me about, or ask me about last night?" Pogue then suddenly asked. Yes! I had a million questions, for instance: Are you even human?!

"No, why would you think that?" I lied putting on a pretty smile.

"Well nothing really, it's just that I called you afterwards to check on you and..." he trailed off but I knew what he was getting at.

"Oh sorry about that, I was gonna call you later. It was just really hard... nearly plummeting to my death and all."

"Yea, I understand," another eerie silence. "So, where ya headed?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were heading out. Anywhere in-particular?"

"No, just into town." Okay it wasn't totally a lie, but I was going there for a specific reason.

"Oh, do you need a lift cause I could take you?" I smiled and quickly shook my head.

"No thanks, I was actually just gonna take the bus, I've always wanted to ride one." Yet another lie. I hated public transportation vehicles, I even made my mom drive me to school back in California.

"Well okay... I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yea, most definitely."

Pogue leaned in to kiss me but suddenly my head just reacted to what my brain was thinking and I turned my head so that his soft lips hit my cheeks instead. I could tell he was hurt by the look on his face when he pulled back and gave me a soft smile before stuffing his hands in his jean pockets as he walked away.

Honestly, It killed me inside to see him like that. The truth was, I think I'm madly in love with Pogue Parry. He was everything that I had ever wished that I'd fine in a man. Funny, smart, sweet, cute, and confident all wrapped up into one gorgeous, male body. The only problem with all of that? I didn't know just _what_my perfect man was. I swore at myself in my brain before mentally smacking myself on the forehead as I grabbed my cappuccino and walked away outside of the front doors to Spenser. The only thing that made this whole day worse, was that I actually had to take the bus. The universe hates me.

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

I thought my face would turn blue from how long I stopped breathing on that bus before I finally arrived at my stop. The strange people that were also surrounding me on that bus, didn't make the ride the least bit more enjoyable. There was this one of man who just kept staring at me and smiling and the worst part, he was missing his whole top row of teeth!

As soon as the heels on my wedges hit the pavement I began brushing every single part of my body trying to get the stench of the city bus- which I was more than happy to watch tread off into the sunset- off of me. If I ever got on one of those things again, I want someone to shoot me, in the head. Right between my eyes.

Once I felt that I was as clean as I was gonna get, I reached in the pocket of my sweater and pulled out the little sticky note which contained the information that I needed to get where I needed to be. I placed it back in my pocket before heading off past all of the other pedestrians on the sidewalk.

Finally after walking nearly three blocks I finally found the place I was looking for. It was a rather nice little two-story house in a really nice neighborhood. Actually, it actually reminded me of my place. I made my way up the pathway and up the front steps leading to the door before holding up my fist to knock. But suddenly, I stopped.

Was this the right thing to do? What if I didn't get any of the information I needed? What if she didn't even know anything at all? Why am I having a telepathic conversation with myself?! I finally shook my head breaking my mental thought-train before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

After about ten seconds I heard someone talking from the inside of the house before the sound of the lock on the door clicking and it opening to reveal a rather tall- well, taller than me but I'm only 5'5- with mocha brown skin, and chocolate brown eyes which matched her chocolate brown colored hair. She had small pink lips and really white teeth which she showed as she smiled at me.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" She was really pretty, and had a soft sweet voice. I wonder why they broke up exactly?

"Hi, Are you Kate Tunney?"


	18. Of Ex's and Stepfathers

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, I **REALLY **wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Neither is Sarah, Abbot, or any other character from the movie. _

_**A/N: **I guys, sorry it took so long but I just couldn't find out how I wanted to do the whole "Kate" thing, but I hope you guys don't hate me for making you wait a whole two-to-three weeks for this, and I also hope you like it._

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 18: Of Ex's and Step-fathers_**

"Um, yeah. Can I help you?" Kate asked still giving me a warm smile.

"Yes, my name is Summer Brenson. I just enrolled at Spenser Academy now and I was just wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?" she gave me a confused look.

"Really? About what?" Damn. I hadn't really thought this one through.

"Well... my roommate is Sarah Wenham and she told me that this was yours," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bracelet that I had bought yesterday and was planning to wear tonight. What?! I couldn't tell her the truth. "So I was on my way up here and I decided to stop by."

"Oh, sorry but that's not mine. It is really pretty though," she replied with a soft smile.

"Oh, well would you mind if I come in. Sarah's always saying how you knew like everything about Spenser and I would love to hear what you thought of the school."

Kate gave me an unsure look before taking a glance back into her house and turning back to me. She nodded and stepped to the side allowing me to enter. I thanked her as I walked inside and she shut the door and followed.

"Sorry about the mess, we're moving."

I noticed. There were labeled boxes everywhere and there was only a little furnature that was still scattered around the home. Kate lead me towards a tiny cream colored sofa and I sat down while she sat down on the opposite end.

"Okay, so why are here?"

I gave her a confused look.

"I told you, Sarah--" Kate stopped me by raising up her hand.

"_Sarah_. Called me three days ago and told me she still doesn't have a roommate. And classes at Spenser started three weeks ago so I'm sure you haven't been sleeping outside. So what do you really want?"

Damn it! I bit my bottom lip as I pondered over if I should tell her the real reason why I was here, or if I should just get up and leave now. No! I rode the stinky, nasty, freak-filled bus all the way down here. I was getting what I came for.

"Okay look. I do go to Spenser but I'm not Sarah's roommate." Kate nodded.

"I figured. So, why are you here?"

"Okay, like I said, my name is Summer and.... I currently dating Pogue," Kate's face kinda froze at the sound of Pogue's name. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

My answer. Kate getting up and folding her arms across her chest giving me a pissed look. Before I knew it she had grabbed my arm as was pulling me back towards the door.

"I'm afraid your going to have to leave!"

"What?! Hey let go of me!" I cried as I snatched my arm back rubbing my wrist which she had gripped really tight as we stood in front of the front door. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"You! Now get the out of my house before I call the cops, now!"

"Are you insane?!"

"Now!" She demanded as she threw her dark hair behind her shoulder.

I gave her a incredulous look before scoffing and pulling open the door and storming out of the house. I didn't know what her problem was, but my best guess was that it had something to do with Pogue. Great, more secrets. And guess what they all have in common:

Pogue.

**~*~*~**

Once I got back to Spenser, even though I was still extremely pissed about what happened at Kate's I decided to put that off until later and get dressed for dinner at Mandy's tonight. I wasn't sure about the entire thing in the first place, but now after the day I had I _really_ didn't want to go. But I promised Mandy so I had to.

Remedy had left a note telling me that she was in-fact out on her date with Reid. At least one of us wasn't having problems with our men. I stood in front of my bathroom mirror curling the ends of my hair before I placed the curling iron down and hooked the pendant my dad gave me around my neck.

I took a deep breath as I slipped into my white and black converse and grabbed my purse off the desk as I stormed out of my room and slammed the door behind me.

I had talked Harmony into lending me her car for the night. I really needed to get Mandy to buy me a car soon, If I ever had to take the bus again... I'd kill myself. I stopped across the parking lot and pressed the unlock button on Harmony's car remote to locate her BMW by the light.

Once I'd identified the car I walked over and in my blind furry I suddenly found myself bumping into another person.

"Whoa! You okay, Summer?" It was Caleb.

"Oh, sorry Caleb. I wasn't paying attention to where I going. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh I came over to see Sarah. You headed out?"

"Yeah, dinner with my mom tonight... _and her new boyfriend_," I mumbled the last part but I'm sure he heard.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he stalled for a second. "Have you talked to Pogue?"

No surprise, he wanted to know about Pogue. "Um, not really. We spoke early but it was..." I didn't know exactly what to say about our conversation except, "awkward."

"_Awkward_? What do you mean?"

"Well it was like... there was something he wanted to tell me but he just... didn't."

Caleb nodded before his phone suddenly began ringing. He answered it and it must have been Sarah wondering where he was by the way he was apologising for being late and what-not. After he hung up the phone he turned back to me and gave me one of his charming smiles.

"Well I gotta go. Sarah's getting worried, I'll see you later?"

I nodded.

"Okay, later Summer."

I waved as I watched Caleb walk off headed towards the front doors of Spenser and dissapear inside. I didn't have time to wonder exactly why he wanted to know everything that happened between me and Pogue, and honestly I was glad I didn't because I was really sick of drama for one day.

I got into Harmony's car and turned the radio up loud to drown out my thoughts as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed off down the street.

As soon as I pulled into my driveway I noticed a shiny black, topless Lexus behind Mandy's car in the driveway which I assumed to be Rick's car. Well, at least he was fincially secure to be able to afford a car like that.

I got out of Harmony's car and slowly made my way up the front steps of the porch before knocking on the door. I didn't know why I felt the need to knock seeing as how it was my house and I had a key. For some strange reason I just felt like a stranger to this place now.

"Honey, welcome home!" Mandy squealed as she opened the door a few seconds later. she was dressed in a black spaghetti strap evening gown which I bought for her for mother's day last year.

"Hi mom," I responded forcing a smile as she pulled me into a hug before practically dragging me inside the house.

She lead me towards the dinning room where Rick was standing propped up against one of the walls waiting for us to arrive.

"Summer, it's nice to see you again." He spoke giving me a warm smile.

"Hi, Rick." It was a little flat but what did he expect. This guy was trying to replace my dad which was like mission impossible so why didn't he just back out now?

"Um.. okay, lets eat!" Mandy exclaimed breaking the silence, and tension as we each sat down.

Rick sat beside Mandy while I sat to the right at our rectangularly shaped glass dining table. The first few minutes it was silent. Mandy would give both Rick and I nervous looks, and I just poked my fork into my salad while Rick ate his dinner oblivious to everything.

"Ow!" Rick suddenly yelped. I guess Mandy must have nudged him under the table. "So... Summer. How's school?"

Oh, god. "It's... okay."

"Spenser's a very nice school. I tried to get in there once but for some reason they wouldn't have me. Your very lucky."

I just nodded in response still looking down into my plate of food. I didn't want to be rude to the guy, he seemed nice but it was just instinct. For the past four years it had just been Mandy and I, and I didn't know how to respond to Mister Hot-shot trying to push his way into the picture.

"Summer Deanna Brenson!" I quickly looked up at Mandy who was giving me a glare. "Why are you behaving this way? You promised you would be nice to Rick."

I scoffed as I quickly threw my fork down into my plate and pushed my seat back from my table. "You know what, I really don't need this!"

I turned and headed for the door, grabbing my things from the hallway as I grabbed the knob to the front door and opended it.

"Summer!"

"What?!"

"I don't understand, why can't you be happy for me?!"

"Why?! Because while you were sneaking around with that man did you ever think about the fact that dad is up there watching us, huh?!"

"Summer that is not fair!"

"No what's not fair is the fact that you can hurt me like this, hurt dad!" Tears were now streaming down my cheek. My dad had just gone from bad, to terrible in a matrer of hours and I hated it.

"The only one hurting anyone is you!" I was taken back by her saying that. Me? "Summer, I've tried to get you to like, Rick likes you! The only person who's the problem in this whole situation is you!"

I shook my head, still crying before storming out the door and running across the driveway quickly getting back into Harmony's car and starting the engine. I looked forward out the windsheild to see Mandy standing on the porch with her arms folded across her chest. I reached into my purse and pulled out her credit card and threw it onto the lawn as I began to back out of the driveway. Too fast.

"Summer!"

**_CRASH!_**


	19. I Lie Because I Love You

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, I **REALLY **wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Neither is Sarah, Abbot, or any other character from the movie. _

_**A/N:**Okay first, I know you guys already hate me like a ton for such the long wait which I am soooo sorry for, but my finals are coming up like next week and I've been like so busy studying for school, I think I'm like totally gonna fail Biology but... whatever. Anyways onto more news, I'm gonna have to change up the time line for this story a little more, Pogue's birthday along with the prom has been changed to two weeks away instead of Thursday just to make things flow more smoothly for me and give me a good chance to get everything I've thought of into this kay? Alright!_

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 18: I Lie Because I Love You_**

I groaned as I slowly began regain consciousness, or so I thought. I blinked continuously as the bright light shinning in front of my was clouding my vision. Oh god, am I dead? As my vision began to clear I then saw the blue and white tiles that surrounded the bright white light. I was in the hospital.

"Summer?"

I knew that voice.

"Rick?" I questioned, more of a groan as I slowly began to sit up triggering a intense migraine.

Rick smiled before quickly running over and pulling me into a tight embrace. It sent a sharp pain through my spine and I groaned causing him to quickly release me and apologize. I was in more a confused state, then a shocked one. Why was he here?

"We were so worried- your mother and I- how are you feeling?"

"Um... fine I guess. What, happened exactly?" I really couldn't remember anything all that well. The last thing I remember was storming out of my house during dinner last night, which is the main reason why I was so confused to see Rick in my hospital room right now. Wasn't angry with me after everything I said and did last night?

"Well, you and your mom were arguing and you back up to fast and ran into a tree. The impact knocked you unconscious. Thank god for airbags or... it could have been worse,"

Oh god. Mandy must have been wreak. How could I do this to her? We already lost dad, and what if she had lost me too because of my own stupidity. Great, now I feel like hell, and an super-bitch all at the same time.

"I'll go and let your mother come in now--"

I shook my head.

"No. Actually, I think I to talk to you for awhile. Both of you. Obviously there must be something really great about you if my mom likes you so much... and I wanna know what that is since we'll all be one big "Brady Bunch" family soon, and I want to apologize for the way I've been acting... I never gave you a fair chance,"

Rick smiled and shook his head as he walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed. "It's okay, I understand. You think that I was trying to replace your dad, but I would never try to replace someone who meant so much to you, or your mother. I just hope that maybe you both could find a little room in the picture for me as well,"

"You know what?" I said with a smile. "I think there's enough room for all of us,"

**_~*~*~_**

Two days later I was cleared by the doctors that I didn't have any server injuries, and that it was safe for me to go home, so I packed up my things and headed back home. My welcome home gift? A new white 2008 Ford Shelby GT Convertible, believe me those things were like really expensive. Thankfully I didn't have to give it to Harmony for wrecking her car, instead Rick decided to step in and pay to get it fixed for me. I'm liking him so much better already. In fact, yours truly had even agreed to be the "maid of honour" in my his and Mandy's wedding. Gracious of me, right?

Once I was finally back at my true home, at Spenser, I quickly made my way up the stairs and towards my room. It was quiet inside so I guessed Remedy wasn't there, which was really strange since I told them- them being Remedy and Harmony- that I would be coming home from the hospital today. As I opened the door and walked in I realized all the lights were off, and all the blinds were closed shrouding the room in darkness.

"What the--"

I flipped on the lights.

**"Surprise!"**

I was taken back slightly before I smiled and felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I stared at all my friends giving me the warm smiles and tender, loving hugs I've missed so much. Everyone was there and it just reminded me how much I missed this place even more in the past two days.

"Hey," I turned around from talking to Remedy and Harmony-who was now surprisingly dating Tyler, go figure- and turned to face Pogue. "How ya feeling?" He asked with a soft smile as he had his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"I'm feeling... pretty good actually. Pogue I--" I wanted to tell him that I wanted him back, and that I just wanted him to hold me again but... I just couldn't. No until I was sure. "Never mind."

"What?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.

I sighed before simply taking his hand and leading him out of the room. Nobody noticed us leave since they were all to wrapped up in their own chatter. I lead Pogue out to the front of the school and sat down on the concrete sidings of the front steps of Spenser.

"Pogue, I'm want to ask you a question. And I don't anymore secrects, nor do I want anymore lies. Just honesty, can you do that for me?"

Pogue sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Pouge I want you to look me in the eyes and answer this, is there something your not telling me? Whatever it is I'll understand, I just want you to be honest with me," I asked hopeful that he would finally tell me the truth.

"Summer I--..... I'm not hiding anything. You know, everything about me."

He looked me dead in the eyes. His expression was soft and caring. I believed him. I sighed and nodded before pulling him into a tight embrace, and that embrace lead to us locking eyes. I looked into his deep brown eyes, and he looked right back into mine. He suddenly gently took my face in his plams and brought those soft, godly lips down onto mine. The feeling of his lips against mine was a feeling which I had been deprived of for so long and it felt so good to have them back again that I couldn't pull away. I wouldn't pull away. I wanted Pogue Parry, I needed Pogue Parry.

And now I had him.

_Pogue's POV_

I lied to her. I looked her dead in her beautiful light brown eyes, and I lied to her. But I couldn't tell her the truth. I would only hurt her along with myself more if I told her the truth, then I will by lying to her right now. Sure, one day I will tell her the truth about myself, Caleb, Tyler and Reid but no now, this secret was about more than just me, it affected every single one of us and I couldn't betray my brothers like that. But betraying her didn't make me feel any better.

And then, we kissed. I just felt like I needed to kiss her, I felt so happy, and so guilty all at once. There was no denying that I was in love with Summer Brenson, she was like the Cinderella of my dreams that finally came true, and I was the world's worst Prince Charming.

"Pogue, there's something I need to tell you," Summer spoke as she suddenly broke the meeting of our hungry lips. "You don't have to say it back, and you don't have to even feel it but I just want to tell you... I love you."

And they were. Those words I had been so starved to hear, and so hungry to say finally parted from those beautiful lips, and now I only wished that she would sallow them yet again, keep them locked away for someone who really deserved to hear them, someone who didn't just lie right to her face, after she asked him to be truthful.

"Summer I..." I had to tell her. "I love you too. More than I've ever loved anyone in my life."

I couldn't. I just couldn't tell her. I would rather feel like the world's biggest asshole inside, than break her heart and mine right now by telling her the truth when I had the chance five minutes ago. The smile that formed across her face nearly wanted to make me break down and cry, instead I just forced a smile as well as she pulled me into another embrace.

"We'd better get back to everyone else before they start to worry," Summer said as she hopped off the side of the steps and extended her hand to me. "You coming?"

"Yeah, right. Lets go."

God hates me.


	20. Wanted

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, I **REALLY **wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Neither is Sarah, Abbot, or any other character from the original movie. _

_**A/N:**Okay so... it's been over a month I know, I know I'm a pathetic loser and my updates are sorry but what can I say I just got caught up in so much other stuff that this story just slipped into the background and I really don't know why seeing as it's one of my favorites, I'm really sorry guys and I promise the next update will be faster, hold me to it :)_

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 20: Wanted_**

_Summer's POV_

I believed him... I guess. He looked me in the eyes, and he said there was nothing he had to tell me. I should believe him... right? But still, there was this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was still something that he wasn't tell me. As I sat close to him in the school cafeteria with his arm wrapped around my waist, I figured now that whatever it was, it wasn't that he wouldn't tell me, but that he couldn't.

"Babe, you okay?" He asked suddenly pulling me from my thoughts. I unfolded my arms and looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled softly.

"Yeah I'm fine... I have to go to the ladies room. Girls?" As I got up I glanced over to Harmony who was too busy sharing Eskimo kisses with Tyler, and Remedy was too wrapped up in her game of tonsil hockey with Reid to even recognise me. I sighed before gently slamming my palm down on the table causing the four of them to jump. "Girls, bathroom." I said with a smirk.

"Oh.. sorry," Remedy murmured as she and Harmony got up, each giving their new beaus a kiss before following me out of the caff and towards the nearest ladies washroom.

On the way there I saw Sarah walking past heading towards our table where Caleb was still sitting along with Reid and Tyler waiting for her. She gave us a smile and before she could continue I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the washroom as well.

"Whoa!... What's going on?" Sarah asked as Remedy and Harmony headed over to the mirror to check their make-up, (mostly to make sure their lipstick was still on their lips and not Reid and Tyler's) while I locked the door not allowing anyone else to come in at the moment.

I turned back to Sarah and sighed. I couldn't let it go. "Sarah, you've known the guys a little longer than us right?"

She nodded.

"Is there anything like... I should know or something? Some advice, girl to girl?" I questioned.

Sarah's face went a little pale before she forced a smile and a slight giggle and shook her head. "If your worried about Kate don't, Pogue is like totally committed to you." She said before heading for the door. There was something she was hiding.

Something they were all hiding.

**_~*~*~_**

After classes we all returned to our rooms, yet another week had gone by all of a sudden. It was Friday and everyone knew what Friday meant? NICKY'S! Remedy was pulling a pair of white Bermuda shorts onto her waist, while I buttoned my red plaid mini skirt. I was borrowing this outfit from Remedy's closet as payback for my dress that she borrowed. It was the skirt, a white tight t-shirt under a black and gray pinstripe mini vest.

As I laced up my converse I glanced over to Remedy who was adjusting her hair in the mirror, it looked like she was just going with curling the ends. My hair was somewhat naturally curly so I didn't really have to do much to it tonight. As she walked back into the room I sighed and sat back on my bed.

"Rem... have you ever noticed anything strange about Reid?"

She turned from the mirror giving me a strange look. "Strange like what?"

"I dunno, like he's hiding something maybe?"

"Well, sometimes I think there's something deeper about him than he's letting on but everyone has secrets, and when your dating a Son of Ipswich then your just gonna have to get used to feeling like that I guess. Why?"

"Oh, nothing I just... I dunno. You ready to go?" I asked as I hopped up from my bed and grabbed my purse from off the desk by the computer. I had the honor of driving tonight as Remedy and Harmony called it, "breaking my car."

"Lets hit it chica! WHOO!"

Harmony was already waiting for us downstairs by the front doors in a sexy little black dress, for Tyler no doubt. Remedy and I wolf whistled and she just flipped us off as we climbed into my car and headed towards Nicky, no doubt the guys would probably be getting there a little later than us. We decided to go early so we could get a table.

Nicky's like every Friday night was packed with people, teens and adults all out just to have a good time tonight. As soon as we entered the building Remedy instantly heard the music ans started swaying her hips from side to side, before we even fully stepped through the door two guys had already asked her to dance, she rejected them both though, saving the goods for Reid.

"Alright, drinks on me okay?" I asked looking to the girls who nodded in approval as they went off into the crowd to go find a table whilst I headed to the bar to order our drinks from Nicky.

"Hey baby, haven't seen you around in a while," I rolled my eyes as turned to the side as Aaron Abbot stepped up beside me. "You still look hot!"

"Thanks, Aaron but.. I'm kinda dating Pogue so..." I trailed off urging to get Nicky's attention to save me from this idiot. My entire body tensed up as I suddenly felt the heat of Aaron's breath ghost against my ear.

"It's okay, I can keep a secret." He whispered, that's when I nearly thought I would upchuck my lunch before I suddenly shrieked as I felt his hand sliding up my bare leg.

**SLAP!**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I cried as I retracted my now stinging palm from Aaron's shocked face. I could already the bright red hand print forming on his cheek from where I hit him.

"It wasn't like you weren't askin for it you fucking tease!" He spat back grabbing me roughly by the wrist I used to hit him.

"Let go, your hurting me!" I cried trying to shake free of his grip but he was way too strong for me to pry myself free.

I suddenly gasped as Aaron was snatched up by the collar of his shirt and pulled up to directly meet the eyes of my saviour. Pogue Parry. I sighed in relief as Aaron released my hand from shock by Pogue's sudden appearance.

"If you ever so much as look at her **ever**again, I rip your head off, do you understand me?" Pogue demanded shaking Aaron like a cheap gumball machine.

"Alright man, now put me the fuck down!" Aaron replied shaking a little with fear before he was suddenly dropped on his ass by Pogue. I just stood at the bar smiling at the sight.

Aaron quickly crawled back to his feet and adjusted his shirt before glancing around at everyone who attention was now on our little group, I'm guessing the sound from the smacking I gave him caught their attention over the music. He scoffed before pushing past Reid and Tyler who had joined the equation along with Caleb who stood in the back with Sarah attached to his hip.

"You might wanna go ice that, looks like it hurt like hell!" Reid laughed after him and Remedy giggled as well as she and Harmony walked over to snuggle up to their men.

"Asshole," Pogue spat directed at Aaron who was now long gone along with his goons, Pogue then turned back to me with a smile. "You okay? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner but---"

"Oh shut up, dance with me." I ordered with a smile as I grabbed Pogue's hand and the crowd seemed to just separate for us to get through to the middle of the dance floor, the music started again and everyone seemed to go on about their business as I worked what I had on the dance floor with Pogue.

"Thanks for what you did back there," I spoke a little loudly to be heard over the loud music.

"Well I'm sure as hell no about to let some loser like Abbot feel my girl up," he responded with a proud smirk.

"Aw, I'm your girl? Now tell me you love me." I cooed standing up on my toes and nuzzling my nose against his. He laughed an nodded.

"Summer Brenson, I am one-hundred percent totally in love with you. Your turn."

"Pouge Parry, I am one-hundred and ten percent madly in love with you and tonight, you may just get lucky," I responded with a sly smirk. His face instantly lit up.

"Really?"

"Nope."

He gasped. "Aaron's right, you are a tease."

"Yes, but I'm _your_ tease, and besides, teasing only keeps the relationship hot right?"

"Yeah.. or it could send me into the arms of Kira Snider to go and let my sexual frustrations out from all your teasing."

I gasped before playfully punching him in the chest before we both laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and once again lifted myself to place two soft kisses on his lips. I then placed my feet back flat on the floor as I rested my head on his shoulder. I'd go back to my suspicions later, tonight I just wanted to be happy, for just one night.


	21. Long Time No See

_**Disclaimer:**Sadly, the Hotties of Ipswich are not mine, I **REALLY **wish that they were but hey, what's a girl to do. Neither is Sarah, Abbot, or any other character from the original movie. _

_**A/N:**Alright, new update wahoo! And as I was looking over the story I realized that I totally screwed up with the Spenser uniforms in a previous chapter so I'll be clearing that up in this chapter, don't hate me please. And I wanna say thanks to all my readers/reviewers/alerts/favs you all are amazing, and a few more reviews and this story will hit the HUGE _**100**_ mark and that will make me extremely happy so please, dig down deep and help me reach this goal. I'm getting goosebumps thinking about how many I'll have by the time this story is over, you guys are awesome!_

**~*Embrace The Magic by Barbie Gone Wild*~**

**_Chapter 21: Long Time No See_**

Once we finished our dance Pouge and I returned to our table where Harmony and Tyler sat talking in a hushed tone about something. Remedy and Reid were over at the pool table, Reid was as usual collecting money like he was the First National Bank, and Remedy was putting all the money away into her two... assets, while Caleb and Sarah were enjoying themselves with a round of Foosball, from the looks of it Caleb was getting his ass handed to him.

"Want somethin to drink babe?" Pogue asked as he pulled my chair out for me and I sat down.

"Um sure, could you get me a coke please?"

"Diet?" Pogue asked as he headed for the bar.

"Eww, no. Regular," I was surprised when he jogged back over and gave me a big kiss on the cheek from behind the chair.

"That is why I love you,"

"Because I don't like diet soda?"

"Exactly. Be right back."

I laughed and glanced over to Tyler and Harmony who were too caught up in each other to even notice that I had arrived at the table, I didn't say anything, I didn't want to spoil their fun. I looked at my wrist which was a little red from when Aaron grabbed me, I swear that loser just doesn't know when to quite.

"Thinking about me?" Pouge asked with a smirk as he slide my bottle of Coke in front of me and pulled two straws from his pocket.

"Nope," I responded with a smirk as I took one of the straws. "But I am now, so you wanna get outta here and go back to my place?" I asked as Pogue began drinking some of the Coke causing him to instantly begin choking.

"Seriously?" He asked between coughs.

"Yeah, I've got like so much homework to make up from when I was in the hospital and there's no way I can do it all by myself," I replied with a innocent tone and a smirk.

"There's that teasing again."

"Oh you love it."

"Your right, I do," he responded with a laugh before he leaned forward and planted on my lips. Mmmh, that was even sweeter than the soda.

"Why are you so good to me? I mean, I'm not one of those easy girls who just gives it up a.k.a Kira, I'm not insanely beautiful, or carry myself like Miss America. What is it about me that you find so fascinating?" I asked, I really wanted to know. I wasn't any of those things and yet Pogue seemed to completely adore me for some reason.

"You just answered your own question. Everything you just said are the reasons why I love you. Your beautiful but you don't flaunt it, you have morals and class, and you eat as much as you want and your still the most attractive girl I've ever met. Your not like all the other girls I've dated, shallow, conceited, wore _way_ too much makeup," I laughed. "You're perfect Summer."

That deserved a kiss, the most special, passionate, and most amazing kiss ever shared between Pogue and I, ever shared between anyone and I actually. I've never kissed another guys.. or girl on only one occasion the way I kiss Pogue. There was just something amazing between us, something I'd never experienced with anyone else ever.

"Ew, get a room," Harmony laughed along with Tyler chucking one of her fries over at us landing it right in my hair.

I gasped and laughed as I took it out and flung it back at them and it plopped right across Tyler's nose and stayed there causing his laughing to stop, and mine and Pouge's to being.

"Hey that's actually a nice look for you man," Pogue joked wrapping his arm around me.

"Yes, very... Leonardo," I added with a giggle.

"Ha-ha very funny," Tyler responded sarcastically with a smirk as Harmony took the fry off his nose and bit it.

"Mmmh, the best fry I've had all night."

"Really? Mind if I try?"

Pogue covered my eyes with his hand as Tyler and Harmony pulled a 'Lady and the Tramp' move except instead of spaghetti it was a french fry. Once it was over Pogue removed his hand and I just gushed about their cuteness, I actually think being with Tyler softened Harmony a little, just a little though.

"Hey, what's everybody talking about?" Reid asked Remedy close by as he pulled up a chair to the table and sat down with her falling in his lap.

"Oh nothing, how'd you do?" Harmony asked referring to Reid's winnings from the pool table.

Remedy smirked as she reached into her black lacy bra and pulled out a huge wad of cash. "I think I finally figured out Victoria's secret." She joked.

"Indeed, well I guess drinks on you guys right?" I laughed.

"What, your boyfriend strapped for cash?" Reid asked with one of his usual cocky smirks.

"Nope," Pogue responded with a smirk as he grabbed the wad of cash and got up from the table to head over to the bar to get us drinks. "Thanks."

As I looked around at all my friends gathered around the table laughing and joking- Sarah and Caleb had returned as well- I couldn't help but smile. Moving to Ipswich was possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me. If it wasn't for the move I would have never met any of these amazing people, some girls just get all the luck I guess.

***********

I **hate** Monday mornings. If the annoying sound of my alarm clock wasn't enough to drive me completely insane, I accidentally set it ten minutes late last night so now instead of my usual hour I had to get ready, was now dropped to fifty minutes. Great. Just great.

"Remedy... Remedy get up!" I groaned throwing a pillow across the room that smacked her across the back of her head enticing a groan showing that she was still very much alive more or less.

"Is it Monday already?" She groaned sitting up rubbing her hands over her eyes trying to block out the sun trying to peak in through the blinds on our window.

"Yup, and now we only have fifty minutes to get ready for class so get your ass in gear and lets move it!" I ordered ripping my bed sheets away and quickly walking away into the bathroom to gather my towels, and things to head down to the showers before any of the other girls in our hallway used up all the hot water. Those bitches.

"I hate this stupid school," Remedy replied with a snarl as she climbed out of bed and followed me out of the room and into the showers down the hall.

Once the showers were out of the way I returned to out dorm room and put on proper underwear, and blow dried my hair before applying a little eye liner, and some lip gloss to my face. I walked back into the room and grabbed the always hideous navy blue uniform from my dresser and tossed the skirt, and blazer to the side and I began to pull on the white cotton blouse.

"God if this thing got any uglier I think I'd go blind just looking at it," I spoke with distaste as what I saw in the mirror as I pulled the skirt up onto my waist over the knee high black socks. I grabbed the blazer and threw it on over my blouse afterwards. Remedy was still in the bathroom trying to properly apply her eyeshadow. "Rem, sweetie you might wanna move it cause we've got like ten minutes left before first class."

That sped her up. In like six minutes she was fully dressed and currently sitting on the edge of her bed sliding her black baby doll shoes comfortably onto her feet. Once she was done she hopped off the bed and grabbed her book bag slinging over her shoulder before giving me a smile.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, lets go."

I followed her out of the door locking it behind me and we joined the crowd of girls and guys that stayed on this hall as we headed downstairs and out of the building to head to our first classes.

Mondays suck.

***********

First period was long and boring and I thought I would die of boredom from Professor Rowan's lecture about the agonizing voice.

I quickly gathered my things together and followed Remedy out of the classroom and into the busy, teen filled hallway. I began laughing as she did her imitation of our professor when suddenly two hands shot from behind us and covered her eyes. Two hands that were covered in brown fingerless gloves; guess who.

"Reid, what are you doing?" Remedy laughed as he removed his hands and wrapped his arm around her.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Cause your the only guy I know that always wears fingerless gloves."

"Oh... right. What's up Summer?"

"Reid." I greeted with a smile and a nod.

"So Summer I'll catch you later, at lunch?" Remedy asked nudging my elbow.

"Yup, see ya."

"Bye... AH!"

I laughed as Reid wrapped both arms around Remedy and the two walked off down cluttered halls clung together like Siamese twins, they were so perfect for each other. As I headed towards the opposite staircase of which the couple just went I brushed a strand of hair out of my face that had gotten loose from my ponytail. That's when I noticed him, sitting alone on one of the window seats with one of his legs pulled up and the other dangling over the edge, and as usual a tiny book currently held his interest as the morning sun shined down through the window onto his light blonde head.

"Hey there stranger, long time no see." I greeted with a bright smile as I walked over and stood before him.

I saw the smirk form across his face as he lowered his book and placed it on the window seat beside him, his gaze now meeting mine. "Summer."

"How ya been Harley?"

* * *

_So as I was reading over the story to check everything (yeah, I do have some errors I'm probably gonna go back and fix.. damn, I really need to get that beta) I got up to the last chapter and I thought... "What the hell happened to Harley?" I realized he was a very important character in this story and I just totally forgot all about him and he just disappeared, and I'm sure your all wondering about the connection between he and Summer so I decided to bring him back for good this time, but how will his presence effect the story? We all know that Pogue is very much the jealous type, and there is obviously chemistry between Harley and our leading lady. Leave me some reviews and find out exactly where Harley will take us :)_

_P.S. I'm planning on revising some of the pics for this story on my proflie, they just seemed to change as the story progressed, don't worry they will still be the same characters but the items and pics are gonna be different so check them out on my profile alright? Okay!_

_Barbiexoxoxoxo_


End file.
